L'ange déchu
by Hamsti
Summary: Drago sauve sa vie et tombe amoureux d'elle, une légende l'avait prédis, tout comme elle avait annoncé la mort de l'un d'eux. HG & DM.
1. Vil Orgueil

**Commentaire d'Hamsti: **Alors, pour ma 2e fic sur le sujet, j'ai essayé de varier totalement mon style, vous me ferez la critique. :P

**Résumé de la fic : **Dès la première année, tout se chamboule, Drago découvre la vie de sorcier tandis que, une jeune fille évite la mort de près, il la sauve et devient son ange déchu. Puis, tout au long de ces sept années, ils devront oublier ce sentiment pour ne pas troubler la légende de leur enfance, celle qu'ils ont découvert ensemble à la bibliothèque, lors d'une escapade nocturne. DMHG

**Chapitre 1 : Vil orgueil**

J'étais sur le quai, près de la gare. Le soleil rayonnait en me souriant, j'avais alors 11 ans. Mon père, de sa vile splendeur me contemplait, comme si je fus le seul qui lui importait. C'est alors qu'elle traversa le seuil du mur de brique, suivie de près par ses parents.

Ses bouquins vacillaient dans ses bras, en une pile si épaisse que sa tête en était dissimulée, mais je pouvais la distinguer, douce et presque orientale... Pas une asiatique, non, une belle londonienne accompagnée de ses illustres parents. C'était Pansy, mon amie de toujours, elle tenait à m'accompagner, j'avais accepté de suite et avec joie.

On eut dit que le sourire de mon père s'était effacé.

Mon visage s'affaissa, j'étais de nouveau l'être froid et arrogant qu'il avait modelé. Soudain, une cloche retentit, il était l'heure de se rendre tout près des rails, pour que le train nous transporte vers Poudlard... Ce nom me fit frissonner, j'avais si hâte de pénétrer le seuil du château, entant que Serpentard accompli.

Oui, je n'avais aucune honte à exprimer mes pensées, étant certain que le choixpeau m'enverrait dans cette maison où des générations entières s'y étaient rendues. De ma famille, bien entendu...

La fumée crachotante du Poudlard Express se dessina à l'horizon, piquant notre regard curieux et impressionné, jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu pareille splendeur.

Les doigts fins de mon père se resserrèrent sur le pommeau de sa canne, il semblait hors-de-lui, sans doute des sangs impurs, encore... qui, par malheur, se tenaient dans son champ de vision.

Tant qu'à moi, je ne leur accordaient aucune importance, le train se rapprochait en grinçant sur les rails, exhumant un panache d'étincelles sur le métal de la voie ferrée, c'était la seule pensée qui m'importait.

Alors que l'un des elfes tirait mes bagages, une silhouette s'élança sur le marbre, traversant la foule de sorciers se tenant aux abords du quai de la gare.

Ses mèches ondulaient sur son dos, elle ne vit rien...

Pas même les chouettes misent en cage, ni ma personne.

Son regard était vide, si vide...

Je préférais ne plus voir, fermant les yeux une seconde, je perçus ses pas qui se perdaient dans les murmures l'entourant. Je ne pouvais pas...

Mon cœur tressaillit, elle était perdue, glissant le long du parquet beige, son dos se courba, ses bras s'écroulèrent sur sa taille et, dans un dernier soupir, elle bascula vers les rails.

Je l'imaginais, encore et encore, au ralenti, je ne pouvais pas...

Mon père me retenu, par les épaules, mais il ne put me contenir, déjà, j'étais le souffle qu'enduisait le vent sur le quai.

Je me rendis à ses côtés, la prenant dans mes bras...

Le train se rapprochait, beaucoup trop vite...

Il allait nous percuter, nous envoyer valser vers l'univers froid et noir des morts, je ne voulais pas...

Elle tremblait contre mon torse, moi aussi, je l'avoue. Mes sens étaient du chiffon, on aurait dit que plus rien ne s'immisçait dans mon esprit.

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, disparaître, me rendre vers les dalles de marbre, allonger cette jeune fille et l'empêcher de mourir.

Les traits du quai se dessinèrent dans ma tête, je désirais tant m'y rendre, voler vers la vie, tel un ange, un oiseau...

Disparaître...

Disparaître vers la vie...

Le train se rapprochait encore plus...

Je voulais me rendre près de Pansy, sauver cette sorcière. Vivre ma première année à Poudlard.

C'est alors qu'un gouffre de couleur me fit valser, elle et moi, il n'y avait plus de rails, plus de peur, plus de douleur.

Le vide...

Soudain, le froid s'insinua dans notre peau, le vent, des voix...

Un visage...

Celui de mon père...

Était-ce l'enfer?

Je ne voulais plus penser, seulement respirer et vivre. Comprendre qui elle était et pourquoi ses traits me semblaient si purs.

Un battement me secoua, mon cœur, son cœur…

J'ouvris les yeux, nous étions allongés sur le quai, raides comme des cadavres. Le train était en arrêt, crachant des volutes de fumée noire. Nous étions vivants, bien vivants. Tout les deux, par quel miracle?

Je venais de... de transplaner?

Elle venait de se blottir contre moi, m'observant de son regard pétillant. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, illuminant sa mine de brunette.

Tu... tu es un ange déchu?me demanda-t-elle, impressionnée, déjà relevée du haut de sa petite taille. Je ne croyais pas que ça existait réellement, me souffla la jeune fille, pétillante de malice.

-Non, pas vraiment... Je voulais juste te sauver, c'est tout, je ne suis pas un ange, encore moins déchu, lui répliquai-je froidement sans même lui jeter un regard. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes parents... ils doivent te chercher.

-Je me nomme Hermione, Hermione Granger. J'aimerais tant aller à Gryffondor, tu sais, toi aussi tu devrais, ton comportement d'ange t'y invite, murmura-t-elle tout en époussetant sa cape d'un noir de jais. Ce serait merveilleux, c'est la maison des courageux, des bons...

-Jamais!hurlai-je, les gryffondors sont des bons à riens, ils ne peuvent que s'inquiéter pour leurs proches en fonçant! Ce sont des imbéciles...

Une lueur se dessina dans son regard, orageuse, je n'aimais pas cette étincelle de rage, elle me lacérait les entrailles en de fins lambeaux.

Je ne voulais plus la voir ainsi, aussitôt, je compris que les paroles prononcées étaient effroyablement cruelles, calquées du comportement de mon père. Ce martyre que je n'admirais plus depuis mon enfance, depuis si longtemps...

Je n'étais pas comme lui, ni un spectre ni un mangemort, simplement un héritier influencé...

-Excuses-moi, je ne le pense pas, c'est... c'est mon père qui dit toujours ça et... c'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit, pardonne-moi Hermione...ma voix semblait si misérable, âpre et oubliée. Je suis un imbécile, non pas les gryffondors, mais moi.

-Mais non.. ce n'est pas vrai!répliqua vivement la jeune fille, je t'aime comme tu es moi, en me sauvant, tu as transplaner, c'est incroyable! Seuls les sorciers de 17 ans le peuvent, normalement, c'était effrayant... Trop incroyable même... Je peux savoir ton nom?

Cette réplique venait de sonner, aussi improbable que le reste. Décidément, elle n'était pas simple à comprendre. Mais je ne m'en préoccupait plus, pas le moindre du monde. J'étais si heureux à ses côtés, ce n'était pas comme avec Pansy, pas de froideur, pas de mensonges, juste le bonheur.

Elle venait de prendre ma main, avec douceur, la massant délicieusement, pour ne plus frôler mes veines nerveuses. Son regard me fouetta, Hermione était impatiente de savoir... mon nom, mes origines, tout, quoi.

-Eh bien... je me passai les mains dans les cheveux. Je me nomme Drago Malfoy, de la grande famille de sangs-purs, murmurais-je.

-Oh... On devrait se dépêcher, le train va bientôt partir...répliqua-t-elle tout en s'emparant de ses effets, il est bientôt l'heure...

-Soit, il nous reste 20 minutes environ...lui répondis-je d'un ton empressé.

Il était l'heure de nous séparer, avec amertume, je me détacha de son corps pour rejoindre ma mère, vêtue d'une robe noire assez classique. Elle m'observait depuis la balustrade de brique, suivie de son mouchoir de soie.

Tant qu'à mon père, mieux valait ne pas le contempler, ni le saluer, juste tenter de ne plus le voir.

-Que faisais-tu avec cette sang de bourbe Drago? J'espère que ce n'était pas l'une de tes connaissances...murmura-t-il dédaigneusement en accentuant le dernier mot.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Qu'une... amie, répliquai-je vivement. Tu ne la connais sûrement pas.

-Hermione Granger, née de parents moldus, deux médiocres dentistes. Je sais tout sur tout le monde et tu t'en doutes n'est-ce pas? Tu tiens à nous ridiculiser, peut-être... C'est très décevant Drago, beaucoup trop même.

Je ne pouvais en entendre plus, mes valises en main, ma seule envie fut de quitter cette famille, eux qui m'avaient inculqué toute la misère du monde. Un rayon de soleil inonda mes mèches d'un blond platine, créant l'un de ces reflets qu'on ne peut catégoriser tant il nous émus, c'était le cas en cet instant, j'étais, la larme à l'œil, sur le quai de la gare.

Une jeune fille se rendit avec grâce vers l'entrée du train, me tendant une main, elle voulait sans doute m'aider, moi, le pauvre minable qui appréciait sa venue. Je sus aussitôt qu'elle serait mon amie cette Hermione.

Nous nous rendîmes vers le hall où des centaines d'élèves se pressaient, plus vieux, petits et gras, un maelström d'individus tous différents. L'un complétait l'autre de son ignorance et elle m'affublait de radieux sourires.

Un pétillement me fit trembloter, au plus creux de mon estomac... Était-ce le... le bonheur?

Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus...

Depuis mon tout jeune âge, je ne reconnaissais plus la joie, c'était terminé depuis si longtemps. D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, les visites de Lord Voldemort avaient éteint ma dernière étincelle d'euphorie.

Hermione m'ouvrit une porte de cabine, la laissant coulisser sur le parquet tapissé de moquette rouge, plus rien ne nous obligeait à dissimuler notre caractère, je serais enfin le vrai Drago qui m'habitait.

-Alors, tu veux te rendre dans quelle maison si les Gryffondors sont idiots?questionna-t-elle, sans rancœurs aucunes.

-Serpentard, c'est certain... Quelle question, fis-je d'une petite voix, je ne savais pas réellement ce qui m'attirait vers là, peut-être la liberté du serpent, sa vivacité à frapper... Comme toute ma famille, en fait.

-Je te souhaite que tu n'y ailles pas, pour tenir tête à ta famille... Tu sembles les craindre, je ne sais pas, mais tes gestes le démontre. Je me trompe sûrement, je ne sais rien de toi mis à part ce que tu m'as dis, poursuivit-elle inlassablement tout en tirant les rideaux d'un même geste. J'espère ne pas me tromper...

-Oh, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler, il faudrait d'abord que je le sache moi-même.

C'était faux, depuis toujours je craignais mon père, pour ce qu'il est, pour ce qu'il démontre, son aspect glacé. Il était comme un monstre aquatique, dissimulé par l'eau mais prêt à frapper le premier venu.

Parfois moi, ou ma mère... Nous étions ses victimes...

Des êtres faibles qui se démenaient, pour le satisfaire, lui et ses caprices. Je me devais d'être parfait, elle une femme complètement immaculée de fautes.

Jamais nous ne serions satisfaisants, qu'en bas de la moyenne, constamment, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à tuer... À devenir un mangemort comme lui, pour mes 17 ans.

J'étais effrayé, dans 6 ans, je serais comme lui...

Mon regard se posa sur la silhouette de la jeune fille, je la détaillais dans mon esprit, malgré sa descendance, elle était d'une beauté rare. Une fleur sauvage, ma fleur...

-À quoi penses-tu Drago?me demanda Hermione, qui s'était accoudée à la banquette, prise d'un demi-sommeil.

-Rien d'important, ma famille, le futur, dors... Poudlard est bien loin, trop loin, murmurai-je tout en lui caressant la joue. Tu es magnifique mon Hermione, j'ai peut-être 11 ans, mais je sais déjà que je vais te perdre, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais c'est une prédiction. Dors maintenant, ne te préoccupes plus de moi.

Ceci dit, je m'allongeai contre la fenêtre, observant le relief au-dehors, c'était intriguant que de comprendre la réalité. Même si je ne savais pas tout, ça restait intriguant...

Soudain, les traits de Pansy se dessinèrent sur la porte, amers... Avais-je oublié quelque chose? Peut-être, je n'en avais pas réellement souvenir.

Elle entrouvrit la porte, se glissant dans le compartiment en silence, un doigt sur ses lèvres me sommant de ne rien dire...

-Espèce d'idiot, tu m'as oublié ou quoi?murmura-t-elle, puis, par malheur, Pansy jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille que j'avais sauvé, un regard dédaigneux, tout comme mon père... C'est qui cette fille-là?!!

-Une amie que j'ai sauvé de la mort... Elle allait se faire frapper par le train, répliquai-je froidement, elle ne m'inspirait plus réellement d'amitié cette fille...

-Bon, tu nous rejoins, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle attendent dans le wagon. Elle t'attendra cette nullasse, pas nous, tes amis de toujours.

-Soit, j'arrive, mais patiente dans le compartiment, j'ai beaucoup de malles à transporter, fis-je sans la moindre intonation, je la détestais, énormément...

Pansy se retrouva au-dehors, satisfaite, traversant le couloir vers le rassemblement de futurs Serpentards qui m'attendaient avidement, des idiots, tous des idiots...

Une idée me frappa, je lui laisserais une lettre, contre sa tête de porcelaine, aux côtés de ses mèches rebelles. Elle serait imprégnée de son parfum, cette effluve florale, du muguet ou de la rose, je n'étais pas un fin connaisseur...

Alors que je signais, elle soupira, se retournant vers moi, bras collés contre son corps, agglutinés à sa chair rosâtre. Hermione était si belle ainsi, j'avais 11 ans et je sus que je l'aimais, me cacher serait ridicule.

Je n'étais pas une ombre, pas un menteur, simplement un Malfoy.

-Dors bien ma chère, lui soufflai-je au creux de son oreille. Il est l'heure de se séparer, mais tu comprendras, ne crains rien, je ne pars pas pour toujours, seulement pour quelques temps. Je reviendrai, ce soir, à la bibliothèque, viens avec moi et je serai enfin heureux.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage fin, je n'étais pas un ange mais elle, il était difficile de croire le contraire...

J'étais certain qu'elle ne dormait pas, mais comment dire le contraire? Je ne pouvais pas, et mes amis m'attendaient, bagages en main, je me rendis vers le seuil du compartiment, atterré.

Elle serait seule, au moins, les quelques mots que j'avais écris l'éclaireraient, je l'espérais, du moins...

-Au revoir Hermione, je te souhaite bonne chance dans cette jungle qu'est la vie.

Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'une ombre dans le couloir, enfin, elle se leva, entièrement éveillée, comme je l'avais cru, mais ce n'est que plus tard que je le sus vraiment. Moi, tel un idiot, pénétrais le seuil du compartiment des serpents, de futurs serpents.

Elle s'empara de ma lettre, lisant avidement ce que mon écriture soignée décrivait.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Il faudra se détester, pas en réalité, mais pour le bonheur des autres, autant tes amis que les miens._

_La vie est cruelle, splendide, mais cruelle. Je t'ai connu en te sauvant la vie, tu es mon rayon de soleil, pourtant, il faudra se séparer, par obligation._

_Je ne peux être avec toi, par simple raison, mon père, il ne veut pas que je t'approche._

_C'est ça la vraie vie, se cacher, s'apprécier, malgré qu'un jour, nous soyons perdus..._

_Tu deviendras magnifique et chérie par les autres garçons, je vais l'accepter, tout comme tu devras le faire avec moi._

_Tu es la seule dans mon cœur, la seule qui l'illumine. _

_Je t'ai sauvé et toi aussi..._

_Pardonnes-moi d'avance pour ce que je te dirai, ce ne sera pas tendre, nos réputations en dépendent._

_Je suis désolé de devoir souffrir ainsi, mais... je te jure que nous nous reverrons, même si tes amis sont des affreux. (je n'en sais rien mais c'est une réalité qui peut exister.)_

_Je t'aime entant qu'amie, pas plus pour l'instant, peut-être plus tard._

_Tu sais... je me souviendrai toujours d'aujourd'hui, de cette journée, ton cœur qui battait, la peur de se voir disparaître, ce tourbillon de couleurs. _

_Ce train qui approchait, je suis certain qu'il en est de même pour toi, je l'espère._

_Je suis désolé de te laisser ainsi, seule, essaie de trouver un compartiment avec qui tu te lieras d'amitié._

_J'entends Londubat qui cherche son crapaud, peut-être trouveras-tu ta voie avec lui. Je n'en sais rien, mais je le souhaite de tout mon cœur._

_Bonne chance ma chère Hermione, trouves ta voie et..._

_P.s Retrouves-moi ce soir à la bibliothèque, à... 22h, ça te va? _

_Drago Malfoy (ton... Ange Déchu.)_

La jeune fille se précipita dans les couloirs, retrouvant le grassouillet dont je lui avais parlé, il cherchait bien son crapaud, Trevor.

_La suite, vous la savez... Potter et Weasel l'accueilleront tandis que moi, je suis seul, à perdurer dans cet espoir, la revoir ce soir._

¤

Il était environ 19h, chacun d'entre nous se trouvait aux abords des grandes tables de bois, illuminés par les chandeliers qui voletaient, cet amont de cire brûlé... Je ne pouvais catégoriser cet instant, il était l'heure...

Le moment de vérité...

Nous porterions le choixpeau à nos têtes, pour se diriger vers le futur, notre maison, le second lieu où la vie nous porterait.

Je cherchais son regard marron, pas d'Hermione, du moins, pas pour moi...

Weasel, lui, semblait épris de ma fleur, ma beauté rare, de celle que j'avais sauvé, celle qui n'osait me jeter le moindre regard...

J'étais en miette...

Oublié et désœuvré, comme chaque seconde de mon existence...

Peut-être que si je m'élançais dans la forêt, pour mourir, seul, peut-être comprendrait-elle que mes écrits étaient ridicules.

Je ne savais plus pourquoi je redoutais sa compagnie, en publique, du moins...

Toujours cette foutue peur de la réputation, un serpentard n'accordait aucune importance à une lionne en devenir, encore moins accomplie...

Ce que j'étais minable sans elle, un spectre sans valeurs, une poupée de chiffon sans cœur, j'étais un Malfoy.

Soudain, mon nom trancha l'air, je devais braver tout ces corps, me rendre vers ce tabouret de bois poli, vers ce destin. Je souhaitais bifurquer vers gryffondor finalement, pourquoi pas, vivre à Poudlard, sans mon père...

Non, c'était ridicule...

Mes traits se crispèrent en une mimique de dégoût, j'étais l'héritier froid, c'était mon masque, ma seconde vie. Le blond séduisant au cœur déchiré, mais, je ne croyais pas que quiconque l'est remarqué.

_-Héritier Malfoy n'est-ce pas... Un nouveau Serpentard pour gonfler le rang des arrogants...murmura le choixpeau en ma tête. Je vois en toi de l'amertume, pourquoi?_

_-J'aime une Gryffondor... Elle a été dirigée vers sa maison, son destin, sans moi. Mon Hermione... peux-tu seulement comprendre Choixpeau ce que je vis?lui demandai-je froidement, toujours aveuglé par le tissus. _

_-Oh, Granger, la brillante... Elle aussi parlait de toi héritier, en bien, teinté de crainte, d'envie. Elle était troublée..._

_-Réellement, je..._

Le choixpeau se tortilla sur ma tête, prêt à hurler ma voie, sans elle, j'en étais certain. Rien ne la ramènerait, que moi, le petit Malfoy, l'enfant de traître.

-SERPENTARD!!hurla-t-il, retiré aussitôt par la directrice-adjointe, McGonagall...

Je me glissai dans la foule, mélancolique, on venait de retirer une part de mon cœur sans le savoir, sans comprendre... Tandis que moi, posté aux côtés de mes deux acolytes, je ne cessais de scruter les aiguilles de l'horloge géante.

Les deux languettes dorées semblaient fondre sur place, ne bougeant que très peu, toujours plus lentement...

Déjà, il était l'heure de se rendre à nos dortoirs, pour 19h... Plus que 2h à patienter...

Pansy me scruta, affolée, je n'avais touché à rien, pas même la tarte au sucre, mon dessert favori, je ne pouvais qu'être malade dans sa tête... Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que j'étais malade d'amour...

¤

Ma tête était posée contre un oreiller vert bordé d'argent, la lune maniait ses rayons lumineux avec perfection, plongeant d'émotions fugitives cette pièce froide. J'étais seul, mes amis venaient de quitter la chambre, le dortoir, ma vie, en quelque sorte.

Je n'avais que 11 ans, comme je ne cesse de le répéter, transporté vers la frontière de mon enfance. Dans un an ou deux, je serais un adolescent, sans importance pour personne.

Soudain, le tic tac du coucou me prit, 10 minutes avant mon rendez-vous...

Je me para de cette cape que j'adorais, de velours noir, elle se fondait à ma peau et me seyait bien, parfaitement si je puis dire. Sans même brosser mes cheveux, je traversa le seuil que la porte formait, claquant celle-ci.

Une part de mon univers restait ici tandis que je rejoignais la seconde, une seule personne devenait une moitié, mon cœur et son cœur.

Je m'approchais, les ombres que les murs projetaient ne m'inquiétaient pas, ni les monstres que j'imaginais. Seuls les battements de ma circulation sanguine me permettait de croire encore que je vivais, dans ce palace muet.

Les hautes portes de bois scintillèrent, entourées d'un halo doré, provenu de deux torches qui tranchaient l'espace. Je n'étais plus seul, puisqu'elle était sûrement à l'intérieur, à m'attendre...

-_Allomora, _chuchotai-je, je ne voulais pas que Rusard me trouve, ce serait humiliant et fâcheux...

Le loquet vacilla, laissant son murmure métallique se répandre au travers de l'espace temps.

Je venais de refermer la porte, doucement, comme s'il fut question d'une plume. Une seule mélodie plana dans la pièce, deux souffles qui se cherchaient, avidement.

Enfin, nous nous retrouvions, presque gênés, je dis bien _presque, _puisque par la suite, il ne fut plus question de honte mais de bonheur.

Elle prit ma main, la caressant doucement, tout comme je l'avais fait sur sa joue, avec tendresse.

Nous étions enfin réunis, entant qu'Ange déchu et Fleur sauvage...

-Je suis si heureuse de te voir, me souffla-t-elle, toujours aussi pétillante de malice. Je n'aurais pu passer une belle journée sans tes conseils, j'ai parlé à Neville et même à Harry Potter, tu t'imagines?!!

-Bah, je lui ai aussi parlé, mais pas dans le même sens que toi, je le crains... Il m'a rejeté comme du poisson pourri, un vrai être bizarre, mais bon, ce n'est pas mon ami mais le tien, répliquai-je doucement tout en la tirant vers un rayon de livres poussiéreux.

-Eh bien, il ne m'a pas réellement parlé de toi, en mal quelques fois, mais rien de plus... J'ai acquiescé, comme tu me l'as conseillé, pour me forger un caractère bien à moi, mais ils ne m'ont pas réellement appréciés eux aussi...

-Tu es trop intelligente pour ces deux ignares, surtout Weasel...

-Je le trouve bien mignon le rouquin, mais lui... bah, c'est le contraire, il riait de moi. J'aimerais tant être différente, pour avoir de vrais amis, parce que toi, ça ne compte pas vraiment, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, comme pour me poignarder encore plus le cœur.

-Dis-moi donc ce que tu fais ici alors... si je ne compte pas pour toi. J'ai bravé des dangers pour venir ici, parce que je suis heureux de te retrouver. Mais si c'est ridicule, autant partir, non?

-Ne te fâche pas... Si quelqu'un doit l'être c'est moi, je me suis fait un ami, un seul et je n'ai pas le droit de le voir réellement, c'est trop injuste...!

Quelques perles amères se logèrent dans ses prunelles, je voulus les retirer, mais sa main m'empêcha de poursuivre l'ascension de son visage. Tout nous séparait, sauf ce livre, qui luisait dans l'obscurité.

Il était une étoile, notre étoile.

Ce grimoire représentait ce qui nous unissait, la lumière dans un tunnel, l'ombre qui se dissipait, la vérité dans le mensonge.

Et, je ne sais comment, je me retrouvai collé contre elle, l'embrassant tendrement sur les joues, d'une impulsion, j'en était venu à exprimer mes sentiments. Pourtant, ce n'était pas mon genre... je ne comprenais plus réellement qui j'étais, en fait.

-Excuses-moi Hermione, je ne voulais pas te troubler... L'ambiance était trop... appropriée, pour exprimer mes... mes sentiments, je suis désolé d'être aussi ridicule, murmurai-je, rebroussant déjà chemin vers un second rayon où elle ne serait plus.

-Non, non... Drago, attend.

-Quoi?!fis-je brutalement, tourmenté par ce feu ardent que la haine profanait, envers mon père, l'échec, Pansy...

-Ne part pas, je... je dois te parler, le livre, il brille et nous suit depuis que tu es parti, peut-être est-ce un objet qui nous est lié, j'ai lu sur ce sujet pendant l'été, répliqua-t-elle, doucement, pour ne pas brusquer les choses.

Hermione tendit sa main, m'entraînant avec elle vers l'allée où nous nous trouvions, quelques instants auparavant.

Une masse blanche scintillait, voletant vers nous deux, soudain, le livre s'ouvrit, à une page dont l'encre luisait, créant sur nos visages des reflets de lumière.

Je n'apercevais plus la lionne, pas plus que mes propres mains.

Il n'y avait que ces lignes, blanches, vaporeuses, qui ne cessaient de clignoter dans la noirceur.

Elle se rendit vers moi, pour s'appuyer contre mes épaules, où les pages semblaient plus nettes, pour qu'enfin, elle comprenne ce qui se tramait dans cette bibliothèque...

Un poème, ou peut-être une légende...

Voilà ce qui s'esquissait, au fil des secondes en la chair du grimoire...

_Deux anges voletaient ensemble,_

_L'un était blond, du haut de ses 11 ans, il aimait le deuxième ange à la folie._

_Celui-ci, à ses 12 ans, refusa de comprendre qui était le premier..._

_Ils n'étaient que deux enfants, provenus de deux angles différents,_

_Le blond découvrit la souffrance que la solitude profanait,_

_Tandis que la jeune fille s'amourachait de lui,_

_Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient voleter ensemble,_

_Et, au fil de la 1ère année, ils ne purent se voir qu'en secret,_

_Lors de la 2e, le premier ange vit la mort de près, perdant ainsi l'essence de la vie,_

_À la 3e, l'ange aux mèches bouclées pris des risques, oubliant le blond tout au long de l'année,_

_Lorsque la 4e année survint, un différent les secoua et tout deux se séparèrent pour trouver l'amour ailleurs,_

_En 5e année, un roux s'immisça dans le duo, dérobant le 2e ange, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le souffle du jeune homme survole le cœur du 1er._

_Lors de la 6e année, le bonheur se dissipa, la guerre approchait et la mort du directeur creusa un fossé entre eux._

_Il ne restait que 10 derniers mois, pour redécouvrir l'ange de leur cœur,_

_Ils étaient amoureux depuis tant d'années, sans savoir que l'autre aussi,_

_Les deux anges voletaient, l'un perdit ses ailes et..._

Le reste du texte était effacé, mais, il ne fut pas difficile pour moi de découvrir l'identité des deux anges, il était question de nous, d'Hermione et moi, Drago...

Et... si la légende était vrai, l'un de nous deux devraient mourir...

D'un regard, je vis Hermione trembler dans mes bras, nous n'avions que 11 ans et déjà l'heure était au drame, à savoir qui serait le veuf entre nous deux...

-Je t'aime tant Hermione, même si je veux me persuader du contraire...


	2. Lamentations d'un ange

-1**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et, certaines phrases proviennent du premier tome. Sinon, l'histoire est sous ma « protection », car j'en suis l'auteure, si on peut dire. :P**

**Commentaire d'Hamsti : **Eh oui, voilà la suite, mais, cette fois, du point de vue de notre Hermione adorée, le prochain chapitre sera peut-être sur les pensées de Drago, on verra. :P Sinon, j'adore travailler ce genre de fic, les DMHG, j'adore, et vous? (Quelle nouille suis-je à poser cette question. ;)) Sinon, oubliez pas, je veux des centaines de reviews, je blague, une dizaine c'est suffisant.:D

**Reviews :**

**Chapitre 2 : Les lamentations d'un ange**

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, j'essayais de comprendre ce que signifiait réellement tout ces événements, si je l'aimais, pourquoi ces trémolos dans ma voix et puis... d'une certaine part, je n'osais espérer que ce soit vrai.

Le vent fouetta mon visage, caressant mes joues, mon front bombé, mes lèvres rougeâtres qui frémissaient de peur. Je n'étais plus vraiment la lionne que je croyais...

Il m'avait changé d'une certaine manière et, du haut de mes presque 12 ans, je souffrais, moi Hermione Jane Granger, moi, la seule gryffondor qui n'avait ni amis ni connaissances. Je tentais bien d'être l'amie d'Harry Potter, mais rien n'y faisait.

Je serais toujours une intello pour eux, avec ces mèches indomptables et mon corps aigre et peu attrayant. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire que Drago puisse m'aimer, surtout pas après ces deux premières journées d'école.

Il ne cessait de me narguer, moi et Ron... Lui aussi ne pouvait me supporter, parfois, j'aurais tant désirée être une Serpentard, tout aurait changer...

Je serais l'amie de ce serpent, _mon _serpent, un blond à la silhouette définie et quelque peu musclée.

Non, il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, je ne l'aimais pas, pas moi.

Malgré cette légende, je ne pouvais plus... C'était terminé, il était temps d'oublier, tout simplement, s'éprendre d'un autre, tout comme le conseillait la légende.

Ce que je pouvais être sotte, elle ne parlait d'une liaison qu'en 4e année...

Je levai la tête, la lune semblait se tordre au-dessus de moi, projetant des rayons argentés qui s'allongeaient le long des dalles de la tour d'astronomie.

D'ici, je pouvais apercevoir les astres multiples, La petite ours, La grande ours, toutes ces étoiles croissant dans la voûte céleste.

Je ne pouvais croire que tout ceci m'appartenait, observer ces splendeurs, calmement, un mardi, sans penser au lendemain...

Sans même croire que je pourrais être ridicule pendant les cours, ça n'avait pas de réelle importance... je ne pouvais cesser de penser à lui.

C'était d'un ridicule... rêver de mon ange déchu qui n'existait plus...

Il m'avait sauvé, et... je ne peux dire pourquoi, il en était de même pour lui, je l'avais secouru de je ne sais quel drame... Peut-être m'en parlerait-il un jour...

Pour l'instant, j'étais une jeune humaine qui angoissait, sous un ciel uniformément noir, perdue entre deux réalités, l'amour et l'oubli.

Et puis, pourquoi se le cacher ?

Ils me voyaient tous comme l'intello, malgré mes efforts, moi qui voulait changer à leurs yeux, pour ne plus voir ces rires à mon égard. Même ces deux idiots faisaient partis du chœur, je n'y croyais tout simplement plus...

Il était environ 22h, je devrais peut-être retourner au dortoir, me préparer pour ce premier cours de potion, avec les serpents...

Curieusement, j'avais le pressentiment que tout se porterait mal, avec les rumeurs sur ce professeur, mieux valait ne pas s'en préoccuper. Potter aurait suffisamment de temps pour se ridiculiser face à Rogue.

Que dis-je ? Parlerais-je comme un Malfoy ?

Drago serait fier de moi, si seulement je pouvais lui parler... sans me faire insulter à la tonne comme les essais précédents.

Hélas, il m'avait prévenu... que je suis sotte ! Moi et ma supposée intelligence, elle devait me faire défaut quand j'en avais besoin.

Un dernier regard vers le ciel, puis, je couvris mes épaules d'une cape de soie, importée de Chine par ma grand-mère, un souvenir d'elle, au-delà des mots ou des images, parce qu'elle avait son odeur.

Un sourire vague se dessina contre mes fines lèvres, j'étais exténuée, après tant de pensées... il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je dévalais les escaliers de la tour, emplie d'un sentiment de faiblesse, le cœur porté vers l'aura de ma famille, de Drago et même de Ron. Je ne cessais jamais de penser à eux, même si bon nombre ne s'en doutaient pas.

De toute manière, peu importait... je ne voulais que dormir maintenant, pour apaiser mes souffrances, pour m'évader de cet univers que l'on croyait magique.

Arrivée face à la porte de mon dortoir, verrouillée par un loquet doré, je ne pus qu'user de magie pour me rendre vers la pièce rouge et or.

Je pointai ma baguette vers la serrure et prononça distinctement ces mots :

« -_Alohomora ! »_

Le loquet céda, et, en mon for intérieur, je remerciai infiniment le manuel _Le lire des sorts et enchantements, Volume 1_ de Miranda Fauconnette, qui m'avait sauvé, encore une fois.

Alors que la porte grinçait, je vis défiler dans ma tête des milliers de méthodes pour ridiculiser ce cher Survivant… comme, par-exemple, laisser couler quelques gouttes d'un ingrédient quelconque dans son chaudron et…

Mais non, je n'étais pas assez cruelle et puis, c'était le poids de la fatigue qui me faisait imaginer de telles sornettes.

J'enfilai une jolie robe à flanelle couleur crème, puis, d'un soupir, me laissai glisser le long de ma couette, les paupières closes.

Déjà, l'univers des rêves m'ouvrit ses portes et ce, jusqu'au matin, alors que l'aurore esquissa de longues rayures pastelles dans le ciel.

¤

J'ouvris les yeux, plongeant de nouveau dans cet aspect froid de la vie.

Seule, dans cette chambre où toutes mes « colocataires » ne se trouvaient pas, sans doute furent-elles dans la grande salle, à déjeuner tranquillement avant le début des cours.

Moi, il aurait été impossible de définir comment je me sentais autrement que par ce mot, mal.

Une étrange sensation me contractait l'estomac, cet effet perdurait… chaque fois que notre cour était relié à celui des Serpentards, en réalité.

Je soupirai longuement… l'heure n'était pas aux balivernes, je devais me dépêcher, sans quoi, il ne serait plus à sa table, à grignoter tranquillement un toast beurré.

J'enfilai mon uniforme, trop large pour mon petit corps, qui ne cessait de se déployer, telles les ailes d'un ange, peu élégantes, ceci dit.

Il était alors 8h15... plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant son départ.

D'un coup de baguette, je fis tournoyer ma jupe et ma cravate, en un temps record, elles furent lissées, remontées, retouchées même, tout était parfait.

Je dévalai les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres. Contemplant ce groupe de Gryffondors endormis, tous des limaces sans volonté.

Mon manuel de potion sous les bras, je courus le long des épais couloirs, bousculant quiconque se trouvait dans mon chemin. Le temps me filait entre les doigts…

Je vis aussitôt Lavande, elle se mit à glousser tout en me saluant, retournée vers un attroupement d'élèves de notre âge. Encore à me redescendre, tout comme elle seule savait le faire…

« -Oui… Hermione Granger, la fille au nez de sorcière et… Tu sais pour Zabini ?! …»

Un flot de larme afflua contre mes prunelles, mais je sus maîtriser mes émotions, parvenant enfin face à l'énorme structure de bois, mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine, emballé par la vision que j'aurais de mon ange déchu.

Je pénétrai enfin le seuil de la salle, me dirigeant vers la table décorée de fines nappes aux couleurs de notre maison. Un amont de victuailles trônait partout, débordant dans les assiettes.

Gaufres, crêpes, pommes de terre, saucisses, œufs, et j'en passe… tout semblait si délicieux !

Mais, fidèle à mon habitude, je me servis un toast bien chauds nappé de sirop d'érable frais, prenant ensuite place aux côtés de Weasley Jr. et du Survivant…

Ils ne me saluèrent même pas, figés, comme plantés sur leur siège, en quête d'un soutien moral ou je ne sais quoi de ce genre…

« -Euh… vous allez bien ? On dirait que la terre s'est écroulée cette nuit, si je me fis à votre visage… murmurai-je en les contemplant, désœuvrée et complètement abasourdie. »

Harry osa relever la tête, me jetant un regard dénué de tout sentiment.

« -On a Rogue en première période… t'appelle ça la terre qui s'écroule ? Je dirais plutôt un suicide collectif sans consentement, répliqua vivement la « célébrité ».

-Mouais, en pluch, il détechte Gryffondor… Tu chais, chest une longue hichtoire, ajouta faiblement Ron, la bouche plaine de morceaux de saucisses qui débordaient de partout. »

Je posai mon manuel sur la table, sans leur accorder le moindre mot, tout comme ils le faisaient avec moi, je les ignorais. Et puis, la vue que j'avais d'ici, sur le Malfoy aux cheveux lissés n'étais pas à dédaigner…

Oubliez ces paroles… Le manque de sommeil sans doute, je… je ne l'aime pas.

Potter planta sa fourchette dans l'épaisse pile de crêpes, avalant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les restes de son assiette, pourtant, elles y seraient toujours… puisque la réserve de nourriture apparaissait, chaque fois qu'un plat se trouvait vide.

Comment je le savais ?

C'est simple pourtant, _L'histoire de Poudlard. _L'un des ouvrages les plus complets sur le sujet, dirais-je.

Il me scruta drôlement, comme si je fus un spécimen de foire. N'appréciant pas ce regard, j'attrapai ma cuillère et… d'un mouvement anodin, lui jetai en pleine poire un reste flasque de miettes gluantes.

Elles s'agglutinèrent dans ses mèches rebelles, jamais il ne sut que c'était moi, croyant d'un tour de la part des jumeaux. Il en avait beaucoup à apprendre ce cher Potter…

« -Je me sauve… Si vous voulez pas arriver en retard, vous devriez faire pareil, lançai-je de loin, pour que chaque maison puisse se retourner, en observant le spectacle. »

Son visage vira au rouge écarlate, étant reluqué par chacune des personnes ici présentes, même Malfoy qui esquissa un sourire à mon égard, la fierté se lisait contre ses lèvres et j'en fus toute retournée.

Mais, la cloche m'empêcha d'y songer.

Au retentissement, tous se levèrent et une marée m'ensevelis, des têtes de tous les aspects défilèrent devant moi et… je crus même distinguer le profil froid de mon ange.

Hélas, mes jambes me portèrent ailleurs et je me rendis vers les cachots, où une brise glacée se répandit contre ma peau. Des frissons me firent osciller, sur les vastes tablettes se retrouvaient des bocaux…

Ils étaient emplis de langues desséchées, d'orties aux effluves nauséabondes, de cœurs encore battants et même de cervelles imbibées d'alcool.

Les bancs, tordus par un nombre incalculable de potions déversées, semblaient tout droit sortis d'un cimetière, crasseux, bas, taillés grossièrement… tout ceci était un mélange du peu de goût dont faisait preuve le professeur.

Décidément, je détestais cette classe, surtout que la seule table encore libre était à l'avant où deux chaises vides se trouvaient. Harry et Ron, d'après le bref regard que je jetai à l'audience.

Soudain, une seconde porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Rogue fit son entrée, peu avant la deuxième cloche, heure à laquelle il put prendre les « présences ».

« -Ah oui, s'exclama dédaigneusement Rogue en cochant le nom « Potter », Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle, hum… célébrité. »

Quelques rires fusèrent de l'arrière, des Serpentards, plus précisément Drago et ses deux nigauds d'amis. Les deux jambons essayèrent même de poursuivre la plaisanterie, mais un rictus méprisant leur suffit pour se taire.

Le Survivant grogna quelques menaces muettes, espérant ne pas se faire voir par l'homme aux cheveux gras.

« -Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation de potions… »

Il étouffa un rictus, qui, bien entendu, fut remarqué par notre bien-aimé professeur… mais ça, ce ne fut que le début d'une bien longue guerre.

« -Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillants, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur… »

Harry cessa aussitôt d'agiter sa plume, patientant que le flot de paroles se poursuive pour terminer ces courtes notes sur le sujet, il semblait intéressé, malgré le mépris que nous dirigeait Rogue du haut de son statut d'enseignant.

Je savais qu'il serait questionné, j'en étais certaine… le regard que lui jetait notre enseignant était beaucoup trop évident.

« -… et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous n'étiez autre chose qu'une bande de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours, trancha froidement le professeur tout en se mouvant à travers la classe, il esquissa un maigre sourire et scruta le Gryffondor. Potter ! aboya-t-il. »

Je tentais de dissimuler ma joie, étant certaine de connaître l'étendue du sujet qu'il traiterait, c'était utile de plonger son nez dans les bouquins, parfois.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit silencieusement la « célébrité ».

-Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, fit-il sans même daigner me regarder, moi qui levait la main depuis déjà une minute. Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répliqua lamentablement le pauvre Harry.

-Vous n'alliez quand même pas prendre la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant de venir ici, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

L'interpellé baissa la tête amèrement, tentant d'ouvrir discrètement les pages de son manuel des _Milles Herbes et Champignons Magiques, _mais, Rogue le découvrit et d'un coup de baguette referma les pages craquelées de l'ouvrage.

« -Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Je me levai, la main tendue vers le plafond des cachots, réellement énervée par le mutisme du professeur… je savais toutes les réponses pourtant ! Il ne fit que prolonger la lourde sentence d'Harry, soupirant longuement lorsque les réponses tardaient…

« -Je ne sais pas, répondit-il doucement tout en me pointant de son index, mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait, vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle. »

Il venait de tendre une perche, une énorme, la première réplique cinglante qui n'en attendait qu'une autre. La première insulte pêchée au fond de son cœur, sans le savoir, ils venaient de se déclarer la guerre, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mais ça, il fut difficile pour moi de le deviner avant aujourd'hui.

« -Asseyez-vous ! me lança-t-il froidement, pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ? »

Un silence presque sordide s'installa dans la classe, ce fut alors le début de cette injustice, point après points, il trouva maintes raisons de nous dégrader des sabliers, une tonne, je vous le dis. N'en pouvant plus, à la fin du cours je me décrocha de ma plume d'oie rapiécée et soupira, offrant ainsi la chance à Rogue de nous menacer d'enlever deux autres points.

Il croyait m'avoir, mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas comme cela.

Je serais la plus douée, pour lui prouver que les Gryffondors étaient talentueux, pour qu'il sache enfin que nous étions aussi intelligents que ces idiots de serpents.

Heureusement, la cloche sonna pour nous libérer de cet enfer, créant en mon cœur un abîme.

Les prochaines périodes de la journée seraient libres, je savais bien que les deux se rendraient chez Hagrid, mais, moi… ? Tous mes devoirs terminés, je n'avais d'autre choix que de me reposer au dehors… sous un énorme chêne, à rêver paisiblement d'une seconde vie…

Où je ne serais plus Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais Hermione ou Mione, où la voix de ma grand-mère ne me secouerait plus…

J'aurais tant voulue qu'elle soit encore de ce monde !

Pourtant, rien ne la ramènerait. Surtout pas ce mangemort cagoulé, celui qui l'avait harcelé jusqu'à sa mort, alors que je devais me rendre chez elle un week-end, surtout pas lui !

Oh, c'était réellement injuste, surtout que je savais le nom de cet assassin, Lucius Malfoy. Depuis ce jour, je m'étais jurée de venger l'âme de ma grand-mère, pour qu'elle cesse de hanter les contrées de Londres.

Pour qu'enfin elle comprenne que la paix était venue, qu'elle n'aurait plus à souffrir, jamais.

Une larme roula le long de ma joue, serpentant en mes fossettes. Je semblais peut-être bien faible, mais ce n'était qu'une facette, parce que la vraie Hermione était forte. Car, pleurer quand il le fallait, c'était une force…

Et, sous la plainte du vent, je m'endormis, recroquevillée contre l'écorce de l'arbre. À me demander si au fond, ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais.

¤

Une main glacée me fouetta, du moins, j'en eus l'impression.

En sursautant, une masse métallique glissa contre le parquet et je découvris mes couvertures trempées, un sceau traînait aux abords du mur.

Lavande… elle avait dû jeter un maléfice à cet objet pour qu'il m'asperge, à… il était 9h, je manquerais le cour de balai, le premier !

J'enfilai en vitesse mon uniforme, ne prenant même pas le temps de le repasser d'un coup de baguette… le soleil rougeoyait dans le ciel, comme pour m'implorer d'accélérer le rythme, mais je ne pouvais pas !

Mon visage ruisselait presque de sueur, tant je courrais depuis ces 5 minutes. À traverser l'étendue complète du château. Si seulement je ne m'étais pas endormie contre l'arbre aussi, à pleurer comme une fillette… je n'en serais pas là.

Je soupirai, exténuée. Contemplant la masse grouillante d'élèves qui semblaient tous plus heureux les uns que les autres, à croire que ce cours était le meilleur… n'importe quoi.

Mme Bibine arriva en cet instant, accompagnée de quarante balais, environ. Sa cape ondulait contre le verdoyant gazon de la cour, à la manière du professeur Rogue mais avec plus d'élégance. Du moins, de mon avis.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! aboya-t-elle d'une voix qui vous clouait sur place aussitôt. »

Je décochai un vif regard à cette étrange dame et me tus, posant ma main au-dessus du balai, comme l'ordonnait froidement le professeur. Rien ne s'y fit, même lorsque je prononçai distinctement ce mot : « Debout ! » ou bien « Hop ! ». L'objet me foudroya l'échine de son mutisme…

Pourtant, le ciel continuait de reluire, dans ses douces teintes pastelles. Et, Mme Bibine ne parvint pas à empêcher cet événement de fleurir, devant nos yeux impuissants…

Neville passa sa jambe par-dessus le manche, fier de lui, il ne semblait pas apercevoir les tremblements de ses bras. On eut dit qu'en cet instant, malgré toute la magie de ce monde, rien ne fut plus irréel.

Le balai vira vers la droite, vacillant dans la brise, complètement hors de contrôle, du moins, par son « navigateur ». Le Gryffondor se mit à hurler, le front perlant de sueurs froides. Il grimpait… toujours plus haut, s'approchant vaguement des épais nuages qui se dessinaient dans la voûte céleste.

Nous étions des ombres pour lui, des fourmis du haut d'où il se rendait.

Il ne parvint pas à éviter ceci…

D'un haut le corps, il glissa… plongeant vers l'abîme émeraude qui ondulait en cette matinée. Sa silhouette ne fut plus qu'un poids dans cet univers et… un craquement sinistre se fit, alors que Neville rejoignait violemment le sol.

Son poignet semblait cassé, du moins, à ses pleurs, j'en eus l'impression.

L'enseignante accourut vers lui, les traits peignés par l'inquiétude. Elle palpa son bras et ne put qu'émettre un maigre soupir, le soulevant déjà pour l'examiner de plus près.

« -Poignet cassé, fit-elle tout en le ramenant contre son épaule. Ne crains rien mon garçon, je t'amène à l'infirmerie. »

Un silence s'installa, alors qu'elle nous menaçait des pires représailles si l'on osait voler, et je ne pouvais croire que certain puisse imaginer de telles idées ! Mon cœur tressaillit alors dans ma poitrine, scrutant la silhouette d'un serpent qui se découpait dans l'air, un rapeltout en main, celui-là même que Neville avait échappé lors de sa chute…

C'était Drago… encore une fois à narguer Harry, et… il répliquait !

Le brun venait d'enfourcher son balai, déjà soulevé de terre. Il avait bel et bien un certain talent, je devais l'avouer… Et, je ne pouvais y croire… ils se toisaient, au-delà d'une quinzaine de mètres, si haut !

Le lion le menaçait, j'en étais certaine…

Mon thorax semblait sur le point d'exploser en des milliers de particules, tant je craignais que le pire ne se produise, à l'insu de Mme Bibine en plus.

Je ne pouvais entendre, mais une certitude me prit, l'un des deux se blesserait.

Fermant les paupières, je pus aisément m'imaginer ce qui se produisait au-delà de nos têtes avec toutes ces exclamations de terreur, d'admiration… Et puis, un sifflement fendit l'air, le rapeltout !

Je levai la tête, contemplant le spectacle. Malfoy venait de lancer dans le vide la « bulle de verre » ! Obligeant Harry à décoller vers celle-ci, il risquait sa vie ainsi, surtout que l'objet s'élançait vers la large fenêtre du bureau de McGonagall !

Le rapeltout plongea, glissant dans la brise, vacillant à une vitesse folle qui le fit tournoyer dans l'air. L'éclat que le soleil créait contre ses parois luisait, nous aveuglant légèrement mais pas le brunet.

Il tendit sa main et… la masse tomba au creux de ses doigts devant le regard ahuris de ces deux maisons.

Pourtant, la joie fut de courte durée. La directrice de notre maison se pointa à l'orée du parc, marchant d'un pas rageur vers notre groupe.

« - HARRY POTTER ! »

Il se tourna vers elle, tentant d'effacer toute trace d'émerveillement de son visage. Ce ne fut pas suffisant…

McGonagall le tira vers l'entrée des couloirs, lui murmurant des paroles que je ne pus entendre, même Ron voulut le défendre, en vain. Et le cour se termina ainsi, à attendre le retour de Mme Bibine, le regard dirigé vers les hautes fenêtres de la grande salle d'où un délicieux fumet s'échappait.

Mon ventre se déchaîna pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je me décide à quitter l'ennuyante pelouse, bientôt suivie de tous les autres. Drago esquissa un sourire à mon égard mais je fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer, lassée de cette solitude.

¤

Il était environ 20h, et dans notre dortoir, un flot de rumeurs se dispersaient sur Harry, comme quoi il serait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison… Je n'y croyais pas, pas encore.

Il me fallait attendre les vrais faits, pour enfin espérer que ce soit vrai. Certes, je l'avais vu de mes yeux vus cet exploit, mais comment puis-je savoir si McGonagall l'avait bien félicité ?

Il était impossible d'y répondre…

Soudain, la porte grinça et Harry s'immisça dans le décor, les joues rosies de joie. À son épaule était pendu Ron, qu'on eut dit ivre tant ses traits étaient rouges, de l'arcade de son nez à son menton, tout semblait peint avec du jus de tomate.

Je m'empressai de les rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres, les accueillant fièrement devant la masse compacte d'élèves.

« -Alors, c'est vrai ? lui demandai-je doucement, tentant de ne pas éparpiller mes paroles aux oreilles indiscrètes. On dit que tu fais partis de l'équipe Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répliqua-t-il un peu vivement.

-Tu savais que tu es…

-Le plus jeune joueur à avoir joué dans une équipe lors du dernier siècle, oui je le sais. »

Lui jetant un regard emplit de haine, je me dirigeai alors vers ma chambre où une lettre reposait sur mon lit, écrite d'une main fine.

Alors que je l'ouvrais, l'un des pans de ma fenêtre s'entrebâilla et une seconde chouette pénétra le seuil du dortoir, un paquet retenu par son bec acéré. Je lui caressais la gorge, comme pour la remercier et enfin elle consentis à échapper ce présent.

Je découvris alors ce que renfermait ces phrases…

_Si tu consens à ouvrir cette lettre, c'est que ton cœur accepte mes excuses._

_Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, encore moins ouvrir une plaie qui croit en ton cœur depuis si longtemps._

_Mes mots n'ont guère de sens, surtout lorsque j'aperçois tes doux traits._

_Car, oui, c'est de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi._

_Alors, si tu ressens ce même sentiment, rejoins-moi vendredi, dans 3 jours à minuit, sur la tour d'astronomie. _

_Je… je t'aime._

Aussitôt que j'en terminai la lecture, la lettre voleta sur le parquet, seule, glissant contre les fines reliures du plancher.

Déchirée.

¤

**J'avoue, cette fic est vraiment travaillée, peut-être trop… Une suite ?**

**Une petite review, ça ferait plaisir. :P**


	3. Tendres Baisers

-1**Disclaimer : Bon, tout ce qui m'appartient est l'intrigue, et le personnage de grand-mère, voilà. :P **

**Commentaire d'Hamsti : **Je vous jure, le 2e chapitre là, j'ai failli viré folle… Il y a eu tant de problèmes pour le télécharger… je pensais m'évanouir ou briser mon ordinateur ;P. Alors, voilà le 3e chapitre, cette fois sous la narration de Drago. Je préfère poster sur ce point de vue, il y a moins de limites à mon imagination, car avec Hermione, je dois respecter beaucoup de faits… Donc, si vous êtes surpris, c'est voulu :p Je vous souhaite de poursuivre la lecture de ma fic et… review ?

P.S. Le prochain chapitre sera sous la narration de Blaise Zabini ou Pansy Parkinson, faîtes votre choix en écrivant la lettre A ( Blaise ) ou B ( Pansy ) dans votre review. :D Et puis, ce n'est pas une obligation, mais j'aimerais votre avis. Ou, si vous ne voulez pas de ces choix, vous avez la lettre C ( Hermione ) ou D ( Drago ). Merci de m'aider à choisir. ;) Et puis, il y a de fortes chances que le 4e chapitre soit retardé, désolée. :S Mais j'essaie d'écrire au plus vite. )

P.P.S. Ce bidule de choix interactifs est ridicule, je sais… mais j'aime faire une folle de moi, des fois. ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez des reviews. )

**Chapitre 3 : Tendres baisers**

J'aurais voulu ne jamais lui lancer ce duel, surtout après les conséquences que j'ai dû subir… elle ne me jetait pas le moindre regard, pas après ce que je venais de faire à Potter. Et puis, pour tout vous dire, je n'étais pas venu…

Certes, je passais pour un fautif, mais les cendres que mon cœur éparpillait dans la lande rimait à bien plus pour moi, parce qu'elle en était le bourreau.

Hermione… elle ne voulait plus me voir, ni m'entendre.

J'étais pour elle l'un de ces martyres, alors que c'était faux. Je souffrais bien plus en bout de ligne, à me plonger dans la contemplation de ses traits de porcelaine…

À me dire qu'un poison arrêterait les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

À croire que ce regard nourrirait mes espérances, je t'aime tant…

Je souffre tant…

Une seule seconde en ta présence est le paradis, ma douce… je t'ai perdu, ma perle.

La souffrance… elle me consume.

Ces derniers jours, je rêve… que tu jonche un sol recouvert de ronces, tu es leur reine, la mienne. Splendide et vile de me renier.

Tu n'es même pas venue, moi qui t'ai attendu au rythme de ma douleur. Moi qui voulait t'embrasser en une rage qui me lacère les entrailles.

Je voulais tant te revoir, sans ce mal… pour que tu puisses comprendre, tenter…

Il y a si longtemps que je me meurs, peut-être un an, à compter les larmes longeant mon blême visage. Je t'aimais, t'aime et t'aimerai.

Même si je ne vis que de ton regard, de tes lèvres, il y a un temps pour se recouvrir l'âme d'une espérance.

J'enfilai ma cape de satin, allongé sur mon lit d'épais velours. Enfermé depuis déjà deux nuits dans ma chambre, sans t'envoyer de lettre, par peur de la retrouver celle-ci encore déchirée aux quatre vents.

Oui, tu croyais la laisser voler au loin…

Mais mon cœur l'a retrouvé, encore…

Dire qu'il fallut que je sois un ange, un être ouvert au bonheur, je n'y croyais plus, par ta haine.

Mes ailes devenaient usées, par les pleurs, les sanglots amers qui me secouaient depuis notre rencontre.

Je ne voulais plus de tes airs sarcastiques, c'était moi qui me devait d'être ainsi… mais même t'insulter ne m'apportait plus la moindre joie.

Même te contempler me touchait… au point que je ne puisse plus vivre sans ta présence.

Pourquoi t'avoir rencontré, dis-moi ? Serais-tu destinée à me détruire, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Le moindre mot m'apporte le mal.

Le moindre souffle me happe dans un abîme.

Je t'aimais, oui… malgré ta haine et ton ressentiment. Je voulus tant que ce soit vrai, cette légende.

Nous étions en premier année, oui, encore… moi qui croyait mourir sans toi, je ne m'en voyais que plus déçu…

Si seulement tu pus écouter mon cœur, pour percevoir tout le froid qui s'y était emmagasiné. Car sans toi, il n'était qu'un cadavre oublié.

Certes, j'aurais pu écrire ces paroles sur du papier, avec le sang s'écoulant de cette plaie fraîche que tu as laissée, mais ce ne serait que du temps perdu encore à me remémorer le sens de tes paroles, et je ne voulais plus…

Arrivé face à la porte, je ne pus qu'émettre un soupir, sachant pertinemment qu'au-dehors une horde de serpentards patientaient mon retour… Dans cette horde, ma chère Pansy, je pourrais en profiter, comme toujours…

J'entrouvris la structure de bois, contemplant ce curieux spectacle…

Le groupe était scindé en deux, baguettes relevées en ma direction, ils pointaient le seuil de ma chair, le regard hanté par des éclats ténébreux. On eut dit qu'ils voulaient ma mise à mort, se rapprochant doucement vers moi, tels les nuages vaporeux du ciel.

Panse se détacha de la horde de droite, me jetant un regard qui se voulut compatissant.

« -Assis-toi ! s'exclama froidement mon amie, toujours plus attristée par ses gestes, je le devinais d'après ses fossettes tordues par le mal. Nous n'avons pas le choix, tu es devenu bizarre ces derniers temps… Tu ne manges plus, ne vas pas en cours, brûles tes devoirs… En plus, tu as même ressenti des remords à propos du duel de minuit, c'est grave…

-Et que comptez-vous faire ? M'assassiner ? Je peux même vous proposer un sort, n'hésitez pas, répliquai-je vivement, tout en les scrutant, un à un. Peut-être préférez-vous le poison ?

-Tais-toi Drago… murmura Blaise, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, lui aussi faisait donc parti de cette mesquinerie. Nous allons te vider l'esprit, pour étaler tes émotions. Tu dois te séparer de tes sentiments…

-De plus, vous ne connaissez sûrement pas le sort, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué… À moins que…

-Flint nous l'a expliqué en détails, ce sera simple à plusieurs de te retenir, poursuivit calmement Pansy, tout en s'immisçant contre mon torse. Surtout que si une autre fille devait être amoureuse de toi, j'en mourrais… Ou toi, entiché d'une autre, tu vois ? murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille, de ce ton qui me fit frémir. »

Soudain, aussi improbable que je pus le croire, elle scella ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un premier baiser, un seul… mais froid. Tout en elle respirait la sécheresse, le mal…

Ses mèches ondulaient contre mes épaules, d'une noirceur orientale, mais je n'y fis pas attention… malgré la rudesse de cet échange, il me faisait tant de bien…

Mon cœur se déchirait, doucement… alors que je rêvais aux lèvres de mon ange, à son regard pétillant, à la vie qui émanait de sa silhouette fine. Je ne pouvais cesser d'espérer, même si en cet instant une part de bonheur s'insufflait dans mon être.

Elle se dégagea en cet instant, caressant mes joues imbibées de larmes. On eut dit que toutes traces de joie venaient de s'éteindre et Pansy glissa sur le sol, prête à sa tâche, vaillante malgré ses ressentiments. Elle baissa les yeux, ne voulant plus me contempler, comme si ce fut une pensée importune.

Le bois fendit l'air, je ne pouvais distinguer de qui provenait cette baguette, sans doute mon amie…

Tant de serpents patientaient pour ce spectacle, à savoir si je souffrais réellement au fond de mon âme desséchée, je ne voulais plus de cette ironie. C'était horrible que de s'imaginer ainsi, accroupi au centre du dortoir, entouré d'ennemis qui se voulaient bienveillants, c'était à en vomir…

Soudain, Blaise surgit de derrière moi, posant sa main contre mon épaule, sincèrement navré, lui… Tout en lui n'était qu'élégance, mais ce n'était pas assez pour oublier les échecs de son passé, et il m'en voulait…

Je ne vis plus rien, ni leurs regards pétillants ni les hurlements émanant de mon corps, j'étais, pour ainsi dire, à leur merci, seul… Personne ne se levait pour me soutirer de ce supplice, pas même Pansy.

Seule la souffrance se projetait dans mes prunelles glacées, une longue onde noire, infinie… qui se profilait… le long de mes tempes.

Une abjecte douleur, telle la marque mortelle, telle la sentence de l'Enfer, je me sentais plonger vers un abîme profond, sans même quitter la pièce. Tout en mon esprit se libérait, au fil des secondes… images, scènes, paroles… Un maelström de souvenirs qui les éclairèrent, tous… sur mes secrets les plus douloureux et surtout… je la vis, au seuil de la moquette… Une silhouette vague de mon ange, je crus qu'elle me relèverait, pour m'aider, mais il n'en fut rien.

Des filaments argentés la rejoignait, ondulant dans l'espace temps, puis… elle vint à se dissoudre, laissant le reste de mon âme se dessiner face à eux.

Plus le temps passait, moins le mal s'élançait dans les fibres de mon corps, je ne ressentais plus que de la lassitude et une haine démesurée… ils m'avaient trahi, tous.

Je leur jetai un regard teinté de mépris, tentant de me relever, mais une violente force me cloua contre le sol, s'infiltrant partout où mon corps essayait, en vain, d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Soudain, une silhouette vint me joindre, déliant cette poigne glacée de mes muscles. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, elle me fit glisser contre le sol, jusqu'à que je la rejoigne, quelques mètres plus loin, écartés du groupe. La jeune fille, car c'en était une, me tendit une main à la peau satinée, que j'acceptai avec joie.

Elle se nommait Cassandre, venue de France pour un programme quelconque… du moins, c'est ce que je m'imaginais d'après ses traits dignes et francs. Et puis, comme j'étais entouré de connections inimaginables, il était normal que j'oublie parfois l'origine d'un élève… n'est-ce pas ?

« -Excuses-moi, serais-tu Malfoy ? Le dignitaire anglais ? me demanda doucement cette sauveuse, qui ne cessa point de me jeter de tendres œillades. On m'a beaucoup parlé de tes problèmes, surtout à propos d'une élève de Gryffondor. Tu veux en discuter ?

-Quel est ton nom, d'abord ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir aperçu avant, c'est vrai que je ne suis ici que depuis deux semaines… ajoutai-je vivement pour me départir de ce poids, je n'aimais pas les frissons qu'elle créait en mon être.

-Je me nomme Lathissia, élève de Serpentard, bien entendu. Ma famille fait partie des plus riches, pourtant… je ne suis plus à Poudlard depuis… je ne m'en souviens plus, en réalité. Disons que, il y a eu des démêlées politiques et nous avons dû nous réfugier, tu vois ? expliqua lentement et avec minutie l'adolescente, qui, à cet instant, frôlait mon dos, avec la même sensualité qu'à son arrivée.

-Attends, serais-tu Lathissia Blackmore ? De la famille qui est morte il y a 5 ans… assassinée de la main du Lord… ? fis-je froidement, de cette voix calculée et méprisante. »

Elle hocha la tête, posant la pointe de sa baguette contre mon cou blême, poursuivant inlassablement ses explications que je tentais de comprendre, en vain.

« -En réalité, il ne nous a pas tué, que l'elfe de maison, pour laisser un aspect véridique sur le coup, mais, par la suite, il a voulu nous employer pour ses projets… Il a fait de mes parents des mangemorts… Tu comprends, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois me dissimuler, pour ne pas être reconnue. Il ne faut pas qu'on sache que je suis ici, surtout pas Dumbledore, il me tuerait. Et puis, tu ne m'empêcherais pas de venir ici… n'est-ce pas ? Je crois en toi, Drago. »

Je la contemplai un instant, presque ému par ce monologue ininterrompu, mais une part en moi craignais cette fille, pas à cause de son diadème étincelant… ni ses cils élancés élégamment d'une teinte noirâtre et encore moins ses mèches rebelles qui ondulaient en une vague scintillante, colorées de rayures rosâtres… Tout en son physique me plaisait, mais…

Quelque chose clochait…

Je me dirigeais vers elle, pour la détailler plus longuement dans mon esprit lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, pareil à un entrechoquement. La tête ébouriffée de mon amie londonienne dépassa du seuil mural, d'où s'échappait une espèce de solution verdâtre.

Il ne fut pas difficile de deviner que Crabbe avait échappé sa potion sur le crâne de Pansy, mais le plus désagréable fut le rire cristallin de la nouvelle venue. Elle voulait me séduire, sans aucuns doutes… Pourtant, je n'y pouvais rien, et lorsque Lathissia se mit à louvoyer entre les tableaux du dortoir, mon corps ne put s'échapper…

Déjà, je l'embrassais, tendrement, contre ses lèvres, pris d'une envie folle de me pendre, directement, comme si mon âme voulut se déloger de la bouche parfaite de la serpentard. Rien ne me poussait dans ses bras, seul mon instinct primitif et blessé.

Et, je sus alors que cette « garce » n'avait fait que me manipuler dans un instant de faiblesse, alors que mon âme hurlait le nom de celle que je chérissais réellement…

Hermione…

¤

L'horreur…

Le froid…

Je voyais un regard, il me fixait, sans sourciller.

Venais-je de… de perdre ma virginité avec une brute épaisse à longs cils ?

On dirait bien que oui, je ne pouvais descendre plus bas… surtout à mon âge, 11 ans, c'était incroyable. Pas dans le sens magique, mais pittoresque. Vous voyez ?

Elle se releva, de dos, ne me permettant pas d'apercevoir son visage que j'aurais tant voulu oublier…

Je me levai aussitôt, boutonnant ma chemise de Serpentard. Les rayons de l'aurore se dessinaient plus loin, pendant que je m'occupais de ma tenue, sans le moindre regard pour elle…

« - Bonne journée, Drago, fit-elle d'une voix exagérément fausse.

-C'est ça, va-t-en et ne revient pas… »

La porte se referma au même instant…

Ce qui m'empêcha de voir une jeune élève en larmes, courrant le long du couloir, mais je l'entendis, et mon cœur se resserra…

Hermione…

**Donc, je suis désolée de cet énorme retard ! En plus que le chapitre est court… **

**Mais les cours m'ont bloqué de l'écriture, et j'ai tenté d'écrire pendant Noël, je n'en ai pas eu la chance…**

**Je vous souhaite donc une belle année 2007 ! D**

**Et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… des reviews ?**

**En réponse à l'une des review :**

**La fic se passera sur les 7 années, et je devrais clore la 1ère dans un chapitre ou deux. Je verrai. **

**La suite ?**


	4. On se promet

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de J.K. Rolling ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Commentaire d'Hamsti : Voilà, ça fait bien un siècle que je n'ai pas écris, mais j'ai décidé de recommencer et on verra où ça nous mènera. Ce chapitre sera donc sous le point de vue de Blaise au début, puis de Drago un peu plus tard. **

J'étais accompagné de Pansy, nous étions seuls dans le dortoir des Serpentards, ayant choisi l'heure la plus matinale qui soit pour ne pas nous faire attrapés. Je sortis ma baguette et fit léviter plusieurs papiers sur la table, les disposant en ordre logique. Je tenais ce sens de mon père qui avait longtemps travaillé pour la science. Il m'avait légué ses connaissances et son sens éthique avant de ne nous quitter pour le monde des moldus qu'il trouvait mille fois plus intéressant. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda brièvement chacun des parchemin avant de ne poser de nouveau son regard sombre sur moi. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge de sang et son teint aussi blanc que les nuages parsemant le ciel, jamais elle ne m'avait fait aussi peur. Pansy ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, me rendant fou à force d'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu dire. Depuis que nous avions soutiré des souvenirs de l'esprit de Drago, elle n'avait presque pas parlé, se vouant à un mutisme qui nous rendaient tous dingues. Je fus donc le premier à engager la conversation, ne voulant pas m'être réveillé tôt pour rien:

« Pansy, j'ai _besoin_ que tu m'explique ce que tu as vu. Et si ce n'est pas pour moi, fais-le pour Drago...

-Pour Drago ? Ah vraiment ? Je devrais rendre service à celui qui se dit notre _ami_ !

-Ça me semble logique, oui...

-Il n'en a rien à foutre de nous, il nous utilise parce que l'histoire de sa vie a été inscrite ainsi. Il se contrefiche de toi et de tes rêves, il reste avec nous pour la simple raison que autrement son père le battrait. Tu veux en savoir d'autres belles comme ça ?!

-Non, je crois que ça va aller.

-Voilà, tu tenais à le savoir et bien je te l'ai dis, alors maintenant fous-moi la paix ! hurla la jeune sorcière en tournant les talons.

-Attends, Pansy ! »

Elle se retourna, le visage aussi vide et inexpressif qu'avant. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses doigts crochaient à force qu'elle les serre de toute la force de ses petites mains. Pansy me contempla un instant, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle ne voulait pas être ici, tout comme moi, mais nous devions nous entendre, conserver ce secret, sans quoi à la fin de notre scolarité nous serions morts...

« Pansy, je sais que tu m'aimes pas, je sais que t'es avec moi juste pour lui mais on doit s'entendre sur un truc avant que tu ne retournes à ton ancienne vie... On doit se promettre de jamais divulguer quoi que ce soit que tu as vu. Je veux que tu joues les innocentes, que tu sembles complètement débile pour que personne ne soupçonne jamais l'étendue des secrets que tu connais. Je sais que c'est dur de te demander ça, mais c'est important. J'ai vu des choses moi aussi, pas les même que toi, ça se voit en tes yeux, mais je peux te promettre que si nous parlons nous serons morts... Drago serait prêt à tout pour que personne ne sache jamais ce que j'ai vu, tu peux me croire. Il ne le sait pas et ne doit jamais savoir. Promets-moi de faire de ton mieux pour que personne ne sache jamais... »

J'attrapai ses mains froides, exécutant une pression légère pour qu'elle lève la tête vers moi. Une larme roulait le long de sa joue, c'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions et gestes. Je ne comprenais pas les émotions qu'un humain dit « normal » pouvait ressentir... Je n'avais jamais été triste, ou heureux, ou du moins, si je l'avais été, je ne pourrais décrire ce que cela fait, on ne me l'avait jamais appris. Je regardai Pansy et dégageai son front d'une main, y déposant mes lèvres un instant avant de ne la repousser. J'avais entendu un bruit. Je chuchotais à présent, proche de son oreille, ne voulant pas qu'on nous entende.

« Promets-moi que personne ne saura jamais rien, promets-le moi.

-Je... je te le promets... »

Pansy se dégagea aussitôt, retournant vers son dortoir sans jeter le moindre regard vers moi. Nous ferions à partir de cet instant comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé... J'observai les tapisseries face à moi un moment, puis, lessivé et torturé par une fatigue croissante, je partis gagner mon lit. En montant les escaliers argentés, je me retrouvai face à Drago et son regard de glace. Ses deux prunelles grises étaient dures. Il me dévisageait ouvertement, n'ayant honte de rien. Maintenant que je comprenais, je pouvais aisément m'avouer qu'il nous détestait, n'avait aucun respect. Auparavant, je croyais en son humour un peu prétentieux, quand même, c'était un Malfoy ! Mais à cet instant, je pouvais le dire, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un humour désuet et cruel, il nous détestait, tout simplement. Fin de l'histoire. Ah bravo Blaise, tout cela pour rien... Ça t'apprendra à te raconter des histoires pour enfants dans ton petit crâne de débile. Je le défiai du regard, sachant très bien qu'il serait le premier à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous en bas à cette heure ? lâcha plus que froidement notre ancien ami.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis allé faire un devoir de potions qu'on doit remettre dans 3 jours...

-Tu aurais pu me demander une potion pour les insomnies, mon parrain m'en donne toujours en réserve au cas ou. En fait, il me donnerait n'importe quoi.

-Oui, mais je préférais m'avancer dans ce devoir pour n'avoir rien à faire durant le week-end.

-T'as jamais rien à faire de toute manière, cracha Drago en esquissant un rictus mauvais. »

Je ne relevai pas cette réplique, poursuivant mon chemin sans même le regarder. C'est à cet instant qu'une main glaciale m'attrapa le bras, me forçant à me retourner pour lui faire face.

« Quoi ?

-Blaise... J'ai une question... soudainement il semblait si peu confiant, ses prunelles se noyaient en une incompréhension qui dépassait et détruisait toutes les barrières qu'il s'imposait.

-Je réitère la même question « Quoi ? ».

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? Je veux dire... la fille... Pourquoi ?

-C'était pas mon idée, jamais je t'aurais laissé tomber ainsi. J'avais mis toute ma confiance en toi Drago. T'étais mon meilleur ami, mais t'as changé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens de rien...

-Je suis parti quand j'ai vu que ça tournait mal, alors je sais pas... mentis-je effrontément.

-Merci, toi t'es un vrai. »

Il me donna un bref coup de poing sur l'épaule, en signe que notre « belle amitié » pourrait se poursuivre, maintenant qu'il me faisait confiance. J'esquissai un sourire aussi faux que tous les diamants que ma mère s'acharnait à mettre autour de son maigre cou. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, entrant sous les couvertures, fier de moi, j'avais agis comme un vrai Serpentard et c'est ma famille qui serait fière. Le sommeil vint me chercher peu après, me tirant vers un autre univers qui, lui, n'était pas troublé par des menaces fusant de toutes parts.

P.O.V. Drago

Si seulement il savait à quel point je pouvais les détester... Personne ici n'avait la valeur d'Hermione, personne ne pourrait jamais atteindre sa perfection. J'avais mal, mal d'avoir cru qu'elle répondrait à ma lettre ou même qu'elle viendrait me rejoindre. Pourquoi le destin avait-il voulu que je le sauve ? Sans cette fâcheuse histoire, j'aurais eu une enfance normale pour un être de ma classe sociale. Je vivrais entouré de lèches-bottes qui ne feraient que me complimenter de mille et une façons pour que je me sente comme un roi, je haïrais cette Hermione et vivrait sans avoir l'ombre de son sourire forgé en mon cœur. Drago, tu ne peux pas continuer de vivre ainsi... Tu l'aimes, fais quelque chose. _Je suis stupide. _Moi qui n'a jamais craint la moindre chose, il fallait que je m'étale comme une crêpe face à elle, je faisais face à un mur d'indifférence. Il me fallait la voir, la toucher, respirer son parfum, lui demander ce qui pourrait bien arriver de nous. Il était encore tôt... Un plan germait en mon esprit. Je regardai en tous les sens, voyant bien que personne ne se trouvait dans notre salle commune à cette heure. Ni une ni deux, je retournai dans ma chambre en vitesse, grimpant les escaliers, jetant ma valise au sol et fouillant sans jamais trouver ce que je cherchais. Je tâtai une dernière fois et ma peau blanche se retrouva en contact avec du verre, un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. J'avalai le liquide sans y penser, sentant ma peau se tendre, des gargouillement prenant mon estomac par surprise. J'eus l'impression de flotter, de fondre, de tourner sur moi-même, tout ceci en même temps. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, je disparaissais. Il me faudrait remercier mon parrain pour cette potion d'invisibilité. Devenu complètement transparent après ces quelques 30 secondes, il ne me restait plus qu'à exécuter mon plan. Je descendis les marches en vitesse courant presque pour passer la porte de notre dortoir. Les tableaux dormaient encore à cette heure, peu enclins à réellement observer la vie au château, c'est qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que d'arrêter un Malfoy... Ma tête n'était qu'un tourbillon de pensées insensées, je ne pourrais même vous dire pourquoi je réfléchissais autant, c'était plus fort que moi. Arrivé face au tableau de la grosse dame, je compris alors que je faisais face à un léger problème... Je devrais la réveiller, tout cela pour ne pas savoir le mot de passe en bout de ligne. La rage croissait vivement en mon être, je ne pouvais me convaincre que j'avais vraiment gaspillé une potion aussi rare pour échouer. **Ce mot ne faisait pas partie de mon vocabulaire**. Je conçus alors une autre idée, un autre moyen, de parvenir à mes fins... Je me raclai la gorge, réveillant la grosse dame qui fut aussitôt de bien mauvaise humeur.

« Qui est-ce ? Peeves, c'est encore toi ?!

-Non, je suis un fantôme égaré si je puis dire... Je me trouvais dans un tableau en un autre château et un sorcier l'a déchiré, libérant mon âme et j'errais jusqu'à ce jour... Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'indiquer où je suis ? »

Quelle connerie que cette histoire, si cette truie croyait vraiment en mon charabia, c'est qu'elle était encore plus gourde que l'image que je m'étais fait d'elle.

« Vous êtes au château de Poudlard mon vaillant fantôme et ici, c'est le dortoir des Gryffondors.

-Ah oui ?! C'est que... c'est une rude joie que vous me faites là ! crachai-je, combattant un haut le cœur soudain. J'étais dans ma jeunesse, il y a de cela fort longtemps, un Gryffondor, et ils avaient accroché un trophée à moi là-haut, pensez-vous, gente dame, que je... pourrais m'y rendre ?

-Ah mais sans problème, c'est d'une rareté que de converser avec quelqu'un ayant votre vocabulaire. Tenez, je vous ouvre le passage. Et... si vous vous perdez, ma porte est toujours ouverte, hihihi. »

C'était outrageant que de devoir m'abaisser à de telles sornettes, mais il le fallait... Je devais la voir, sentir son parfum et m'enivrer de sa présence, sans quoi je ne pourrais combattre la suite des événements. L'ignorer était la pire douleur mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre tous les sacrifices que ça représentait pour moi. Elle semblait croire que j'étais... indifférent... je ne sais d'où elle sort cette théorie, mais je devrais changer ça et tout de suite. Je réduis la distance me séparant d'elle en vitesse, avançant vite sans me préoccuper du décor écœurant qu'était tout ce rouge et or autour de moi. Il y eut alors un problème, deux escaliers tournoyaient vers un étage supérieur, il me faudrait décider lequel prendre et en vitesse, le temps s'écoulait à un rythme infiniment rapide. J'optai pour celui de droite. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes pensées n'étant dirigées que vers... Hermione... ses boucles brunes, ses lèvres dont la teinte rosée me chavirait l'esprit, sa peau aussi pâle que la neige et j'en passe. Enfin, j'arrivai dans une pièce aux couleurs tout aussi criardes et ce que je vis me donna l'atroce envie de mourir. Sur plusieurs lits à baldaquin, le survivant Potter et son sang pur de merde, un rouquin encore plus pitoyable et d'autres Gryffondors dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, _pour ce que j'en avais à faire... _Je courus en sens inverse, dévalant les marches, ne me préoccupant pas du bruit que je faisais. Je grimpai quatre à quatre le second escalier, arrivant en trombe dans une chambre, cette fois-ci emplie de jeunes filles. Je la cherchais, humant l'air, tentant de retrouver son être parmi ce tas d'adolescentes débiles. Je marchais calmement, reprenant mon sens logique, il ne fallait pas ameuter tous ces Gryffondors, je me ferais réduire en charpie aussitôt. Puis, c'est là que je la vis, profondément endormie, ses traits angéliques sous l'influence d'une sérénité que j'aurais qualifié d'angélique. Je la regardai un instant avant de ne tendre ma main... Je me sentais souillé depuis le coup monté des Serpentards, depuis que j'avais donné l'une des seule chose m'appartenant, je ne voulais pas la salir de cette impureté qui m'avait été donnée de vivre... Mais je ne pus m'empêcher. Mes doigts fins rencontrèrent sa chevelure que je caressai un moment, timide, ne savant pas trop comment m'y prendre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu, rencontrant un vide apeurant. J'avais oublié mon invisibilité, ça compliquerait un peu la chose... Je m'avançai quelque peu, frôlant le tissus de ses couvertures de ma main, pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas un rêve. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille pour qu'elle seule m'entende:

« Hermione, mon ange, c'est moi... J'ai pris une potion d'invisibilité, suis-moi, je dois te parler...

-Mais... que... »

Un milliard de questions au minimum passaient dans ses prunelles dorées, mais je ne pus m'attarder. J'attrapai sa main, la tirant vers un lieu plus calme. Le seul venant face à nous fut un placard à rangement, s'il le fallait... Elle esquissa une drôle de moue, comme incertaine, mais se laissa guider par mon murmure. Lorsque je refermai la porte derrière nous, elle jeta aussitôt un sort m'étant inconnu pour barrer la porte. Le fait qu'elle soit plus intelligente que moi me fit sentir d'autant plus pitoyable...

« Je t'écoute, si c'est bien toi...

-Pourquoi douterais-tu de ma sincérité ? Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal... glissai-je, humilié par mes propres mots.

-Et cette fille ?! Tu m'as blessé, déchiré le cœur et je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi, tu n'es qu'un menteur qui ne tiendrait pas une promesse même si ta vie en dépendait.

-J'ai dit que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, mais cesse de m'insulter ! C'est déjà assez dur de dépasser toutes les barrières qu'on a forgé en moi depuis ma naissance. Je n'ai pas été éduqué pour aimer, pour compatir avec les autres ou pour être sensible, mais tu as changé ça en moi, en une seule rencontre, un seul regard échangé. Et là tu espères que je sois _parfait_ ?! Peut-être que tu as t'es fait une idée de moi qui n'est qu'une illusion, parce que ce coup monté était destiné à me descendre de mon piédestal, moi et ma famille ! Cette fille n'est qu'une cruche, je ne veux rien savoir d'elle.

-Tu parles de toi comme d'un dieu, cracha-t-elle sans émotion.

-C'est faux, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, si c'est ce comportement que tu veux que j'adopte même avec toi alors je le ferai... »

Un silence plus long que tous ceux que j'ai pu entendre dans ma vie s'immisça dans notre conversation. Un silence qu'Hermione tenta de briser en tendant soudainement la main vers le vide, fendant l'air alors qu'elle croyait m'atteindre. Sa mine était attristée et j'eus de profond remords. Je fis le premier pas, attrapant son poignet entre mes doigts, parcourant sa douce peau avec tendresse.

« La prophétie a dit que tu découvrirais une solitude te faisant du mal lors de la première année... murmura ma jolie Hermione sur un ton incertain.

-Oui, chaque jour est la pire des souffrance sans toi. C'est comme ne pas vivre complètement...

-Mais on est si jeunes, on devrait même pas s'intéresser au sexe opposé, on est presque des enfants... Et puis... Je ressens ça aussi et je ne le comprends, c'est impossible décrire ce mal... Je veux bien te pardonner si tu me promets de ne plus te faire avoir ainsi par les autres...

-Je te le promets... fis-je en avançant mon visage vers le sien, j'y déposai mes lèvres sur sa joue, la faisant sursauter.

-On devra se voir, sinon ce sera impossible que de t'ignorer tout le temps... ajouta-t-elle en me cherchant du regard. Et tu devras agir comme si tu me détestais moi aussi, puisque tu insultes déjà Harry et Ron.

-Mais je ne pourrais jamais te dire des choses méchantes...

-Il le faudra, Drago. Et... j'ai une dernière question. Comment as-tu fait pour monter dans le dortoir ? Il y a un sort empêchant les garçons d'atteindre notre chambre... et, je ne comprends pas.

Je la fixai, ne comprenant pas d'où sortaient tant de connaissances sur ce château. Soupirant un coup, je tentai de lui répondre, sans même dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent, je n'en savais rien !

-En réalité, je n'en sais rien, la chance, peut-être ?

-Tu me fais rire, dit-elle en souriant.

-Une dernière chose avant que je rejoigne mon dortoir... Je communiquerai avec toi par des papiers en-dessous de ta table au cours de potion. Je t'indiquerai à cet endroit où nous nous retrouverons. Et pardonne-moi d'avance pour les bêtises que je vais te dire... Tu es mon ange. »

Et aussi vite que j'étais arrivé, je me glissai en-dehors du placard, laissant la porte entrouverte pour la laisser sortir. Je pris un peu plus de temps pour regagner mes quartiers, ne faisant que repenser à elle et sa perfection que je ne parvenais pas à concevoir. La grosse dame me laissa sortir aussi facilement qu'à l'arrivée, roucoulant de plus belle. Je me promis de déchirer ce tableau un jour ou l'autre, ce ne serait pas une grande perte.


	5. À l'eau de rose

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Commentaire d'Hamsti : Bon, je suis inspirée, j'aime cette histoire et j'ai le goût d'écrire, arrêtez-moi donc pas ! Haha. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait du bien. Bref, voici ce 5e chapitre qui conclut la première année. Chaque fin d'année sera un peu un résumé de ce qui se passe et une petite scène décrite et pour conclure un début du prochain chapitre, donc année suivante. Vous me suivez ? Voilà, vous verrez bien par vous-même. **

**

P.O.V. d'Hermione

_Je ne comprends toujours pas entièrement pourquoi je me suis attachée à **lui**, pourquoi son manque de présence pouvait ainsi m'affecter. Je n'ai que 12 ans, que diable m'arrive-t-il ? Au tout début de cette année, Drago avait sauvé ma vie, empêchant ma bête histoire de s'arrêter aussi brusquement, grâce à lui, il me restait un autre bon nombre de chapitres à inscrire dans ma biographie. Je jouais la carte de l'indifférence, n'osant croire que quelqu'un puisse avoir de l'intérêt pour une personne comme moi, **une personne différente**. Mais lui en a eu, il me l'a prouvé, me l'a fait comprendre et je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier de son courage et de ses mots si bien utilisés à mon égard. Puis, le même soir, ce fut le déclin, le début de notre fin si nous l'entendons ainsi. Se retrouvant dans la bibliothèque, nous découvrîmes ensemble le destin qui nous attendait. Une tragédie, un dénouement qu'on ne souhaiterait à personne... Je ne veux pas le croire, je ne peux me berner à imaginer notre histoire se terminer. Tout ce qu'il me fait ressentir, cette émotion qui me poigne quand nous nous rencontrions au creux de la nuit, éperdument en quête d'une présence malgré les risques de nous faire attraper. Personne ne sait, mis à part nous. En public, il nous insulte, le trio et moi, me fait ravaler mes mots, me jette un semblant de haine que parfois je me mettais à croire vrai, mais à chaque rencontre, il me rassurait, me prenant dans ses bras pour me dire de ces phrases que je ne saurais aligner... Il est pour moi ce que Roméo était pour Juliette. Il est cette personne qu'on ne soupçonnerait jamais d'être aussi gentil, sous ce mur froid, même glacé, je découvrais chaque fois un être si merveilleux que j'en rougirais si je tentais simplement de vous expliquer. Oui, je sonne comme une pauvre cruche emprisonnée dans un roman à l'eau de rose, mais c'est bien de ça dont il est question... Je savais que je devrais tomber amoureuse, car la légende le disait, mais aussi intensément, avec tant de changement de pensées, je n'y aurais pas cru ! Je pardonne encore une fois mes mots un peu... disons-le, romanisés et je vais continuer le fil de cette histoire. Je repense à cette année lourde d'émotions, de douleurs et de découvertes. Je me fis des amis que j'aimais tant, Harry et Ron, mais malgré cela, je devais leur cacher la part la plus importante de mon être, à savoir que j'étais amoureuse et promise à leur ennemi. Ils n'auraient jamais cru, nous sommes trop jeunes pour envisager vivre de telles aventures. Je vis à plusieurs reprises Drago durant l'année, en cachette, comme je vous le disais plus tôt, et une fois je manquai de me faire trouver par Rusard en retournant au dortoir. Au fil de l'année, nous trouvâmes plusieurs moyens pour ne pas nous faire attraper, dont voler les tablettes de Rogue à l'occasion, pour concocter des potions connues par mon ange. Je partis aussi en quête de la pierre philosophale avec Ron et Harry, nous avions accompli de grandes choses tous ensembles et les quitter aujourd'hui me faisait le plus grand des mal. _

J'étais en ce moment sur le quai, regardant vers l'horizon d'arbres un peu plus loin, le cœur serré et les mains moites. J'avais eu son mot, il voulait qu'on se rencontre lors du voyage dans le train, il m'avait promis de trouver une solution convenable pour que nous puissions goûter ces derniers instants avant 2 mois de séparation. J'appréhendais ces vacances, je ne pourrais pas décemment me passer de lui si longtemps. En 10 mois, j'avais su m'attacher à un gosse de riche, un blondinet qui avait le monde à ses pieds, un être dont la vie s'alignait vers celle de mage noir à cause de sa famille et surtout, à un ange, comme j'aime le répéter... J'entrai dans le train, la tête haute, essayant de rester digne malgré la boule de malheur qui croissait dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Je rejoignis Harry et Ron, incertaine de ce que je dirais. Ils levèrent le regard vers moi, me souriant, je décidai donc de les rejoindre sans réfléchir à rien. De toute façon, ils diraient des idioties me faisant rire et j'oublierais ce sentiment détestable qui me prenait.

« On voulait s'acheter des chocogrenouilles, tu en veux ? demanda Ron dont le teint rosissait curieusement.

-Oui... bien sûr, répondis-je en feignant le bonheur.

-Bien, je vais aller les chercher... fit Harry en croisant mon regard.

-Non, ne te fatigue pas, j'y vais ! m'écriai-je, venant d'apercevoir une tignasse blonde qui traversait le couloir. Je fais le plus vite possible, mais je crois qu'il y a de la file...

-C'est correct, on t'attend et on te garde une place. »

Je me sentis mal tout d'un coup de les laisser ainsi mais une sorte de pulsion m'avait appelé, ça venait du fin fond de mes entrailles, du creux de mon estomac. Mes pas me menaient là où il le fallait, je le sentis. Je dépassai le stand de friandises, continuant sur ma lancée, ne me laissant pas arrêter par des voix qui m'appelaient, je fis comme si je ne les entendais pas. J'avais le regard vide, comme si mon âme ne pouvait pleinement exister tant que je n'aurais pas atteint ce but. Je tirai une porte, la faisant coulisser, prenant place sur la banquette. À mes côtés, une valise de vieux cuir semblait m'observer, je voulus l'ouvrir mais cela se fit instantanément. Plusieurs fioles étiquetées s'y retrouvaient, enveloppées dans un tissus aux teintes des Serpentards. Je tendis la main pour prendre l'une d'elles, mais la potion au liquide orangé se mit à léviter dans la pièce. J'esquissai un sourire, entrouvrant mes lèvres, laissant la personne invisible glisser ce liquide dans ma gorge. Je fixais le vide, sachant qu'il était là. En quelques secondes, tout tourna autour de moi et je pus enfin le voir, comme s'il fut toujours avec moi dans la pièce. Ses yeux pétillaient, sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire malicieux et je vis sa main rejoindre la mienne, pour lier nos doigts,

« Je viens de t'ensorceler pour que tu puisse toujours me voir quand je suis invisible, les effets durent 8 mois, après il faudra que tu en boive de nouveau pour pouvoir percer cette barrière d'invisibilité. Rogue m'a dit que la personne avalant ce liquide verrait **tout **sorcier ayant bu de la potion dissimulatrice, donc, il se peut que tu voies des choses étranges durant l'été mais au château je ne crois pas qu'il y ait tant de cas que ça, dit-il en gardant ce rictus sur ses lèvres.

-Merci Drago.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai rien fait de si admirable...

-Simplement parce que tu es là et je vais m'ennuyer de toi. »

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers moi, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Ses bras m'attirèrent contre lui, m'encerclant la taille, une main joignant mon dos en une caresse de réconfort maladroite. Je l'aimais ainsi, à découvrir de nouvelles émotions et à se comprendre un peu plus lui-même. Je le repoussai un instant pour le jauger, regardant ce qu'il était devenu, de la tête au pied. Il est vrai que en un an on ne changeait pas tant que ça, mais déjà, Drago avait maturé. Ses yeux démontraient plus de force et de caractère, il m'impressionnait. Je l'attirai vers moi timidement, prenant sa main et tendant le visage vers lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser chaste avant que je ne tourne les talons, Harry et Ron devaient sans doute s'inquiéter... Il glissa un dernier « Au Revoir » avant de n'avaler une seconde fiole de potion qui le rendrait visible. Lui aussi devait rejoindre sa vie normale, ses amis qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment et plus tard, regagner une famille qui le forcerait à devenir un parfait mage noir, un être détestable mais respecté. Il ne voulait pas de ça, je le savais. Drago esquissa une dernière grimace avant de ne reprendre cet air froid et indifférent qu'il avait en présence de tous les autres. J'achetai quelques chocogrenouilles et entrai de nouveau dans notre wagon. Ron me sourit, attrapant l'un des paquet avec enthousiasme. C'est en le regardant mâcher violemment cette friandise que je rejoignis ma famille, le monde moldu donc et repris une vie plus ou moins normale... pour l'été.

**

2e année

Le stress me gagnait de plus en plus alors que mis les pieds dans la station de train. Je vis au loin une crinière rousse, _pas celle que je tentais de trouver... _Mes mains se serraient en un amalgame de tension, je ne pourrais prendre plus de pression. Les deux gorilles de Serpentard marchaient, je tentai de les suivre avec espoir de trouver le bon chemin. Rien à faire, ils devaient être perdus, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. Soupirant, j'atteignis les marches et y grimpai, cherchant le wagon qui me montrerait l'être que je cherchais. Deux mois sans sa présence, je n'en pouvais plus. Au diable les rangs qui nous séparaient, au diable toute l'école de Poudlard, j'avais besoin de mon ange. Enfin, je l'aperçus. Mon cœur se mit à se débattre en moi, je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'avançais, sans savoir ce qui m'attendait, peut-être que ces 10 mois n'avaient été que rêve, peut-être avais-je inventé cette histoire pour aimer la vie ? Je ne pouvais rien expliquer, ma gorge était bloquée et mes yeux embués de larmes. Je m'arrêtai soudain, étant face à cet être que j'aimais si intensément et j'attendis, comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner. Il n'y avait personne autour, juste nous deux, tel le plus beau des enchantement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ?! T'as pas autre chose à faire que de me regarder ? »

Tout venait de s'écrouler, je devais avoir rêvé cette dernière année, oui. Rien de ce que j'avais comme souvenirs dans ma tête ne s'apparentaient à ça... Je courus vers un wagon vide, laissant les larmes saccager mes joues, hurlant toute ma détresse avec l'espoir que rien ni personne ne m'entendrait.

**Voilà, voilà. Un « teaser » du début de la 2e année... Je sais, je sais, pas fameux. J'ai un peu perdu confiance en mon écriture en lisant des reviews sur l'une de mes fic sur mon autre compte. J'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris est tellement mauvais et cliché... Je m'excuse de ça, je travaille à écrire le squelette d'une autre histoire qui est bien moins ordinaire que celle-là, du moins, je crois. En tout cas, merci à ceux et celles qui ont écrit de belles reviews positives, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. :)**


	6. Un rêve

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnage ne m'appartient, merci à notre merveilleuse et splendide J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure : **Voilà, entre plusieurs menaces de mort (haha) que vous m'avez envoyé, en plus de vos rires de sadiques, voici la suite de cette histoire, née je ne sais pas trop de quel songe que j'ai fait. Si vous appréciez ou si vous détestez, écrivez-moi le. Toutes reviews constructives seront adorées.

&

Le stress me gagnait de plus en plus alors que mis les pieds dans la station de train. Je vis au loin une crinière rousse, _pas celle que je tentais de trouver... _Mes mains se serraient en un amalgame de tension, je ne pourrais prendre plus de pression. Les deux gorilles de Serpentard marchaient, je tentai de les suivre avec espoir de trouver le bon chemin. Rien à faire, ils devaient être perdus, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. Soupirant, j'atteignis les marches et y grimpai, cherchant le wagon qui me montrerait l'être que je cherchais. Deux mois sans sa présence, je n'en pouvais plus. Au diable les rangs qui nous séparaient, au diable toute l'école de Poudlard, j'avais besoin de mon ange. Enfin, je l'aperçus. Mon cœur se mit à se débattre en moi, je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'avançais, sans savoir ce qui m'attendait, peut-être que ces 10 mois n'avaient été que rêve, peut-être avais-je inventé cette histoire pour aimer la vie ? Je ne pouvais rien expliquer, ma gorge était bloquée et mes yeux embués de larmes. Je m'arrêtai soudain, étant face à cet être que j'aimais si intensément et j'attendis, comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner. Il n'y avait personne autour, juste nous deux, tel le plus beau des enchantement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ?! T'as pas autre chose à faire que de me regarder ? »

Tout venait de s'écrouler, je devais avoir rêvé cette dernière année, oui. Rien de ce que j'avais comme souvenirs dans ma tête ne s'apparentaient à ça... Je courus vers un wagon vide, laissant les larmes saccager mes joues, hurlant toute ma détresse avec l'espoir que rien ni personne ne m'entendrait. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et c'est un Neville au regard empli de terreur qui vint me rejoindre. Sa lèvre tremblait, tout comme la mienne et il me fixait, attendant que je le regarde. Je levai la tête, croisant son visage boursouflé par les pleurs. Je tendis la main vers ses doigts, les serrant en un signe d'écoute et de compréhension.

« Que se passe-t-il mon Neville ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai… j'ai perdu mon crapaud.

- Encore ? Vraiment ? Il a une grande valeur sentimentale pour toi, je vais t'aider à le retrouver… Attends-moi dehors quelques instants. »

Il acquiesça, refermant la porte coulissante derrière lui, déjà un peu plus rassuré. Il avait bien trop confiance en moi… J'essuyais encore mes yeux quand il cogna un cou, puis deux. Je me retournai, c'était _Fred_. Le rouquin me fit un petit signe de la main, s'apprêtant à entrer, je préférai le rejoindre plutôt que de rester dans ce wagon aux allures sombres. Il esquissa un sourire aimable.

« Salut Fred.

- Sais-tu où est mon imbécile de frère ?! demanda-t-il un peu impatient.

-Non, désolée…

-Ah, je vois. D'accord, fera avec… »

Et il repartit aussi vite dans la direction opposée, l'air aussi grognon que quand il m'avait accosté. Décidément, _il devait être inquiet_. Je m'enfonçais dans la noirceur des couloirs peu éclairés quand je tombai de plein fouet sur l'héritier Malfoy. Un instant, une émotion fugitive traversa son visage, une émotion de douleur, de ressentiment, je ne pus déceler pourquoi avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible et froid. Son regard de glaça et je n'osai le contempler plus longtemps, de peur de mourir de congélation. Il buta contre moi en repartant, tenant à faire acte de violence. Que cherchait-il à accomplir ? Que je le hais ? Ces questions incessantes me torturaient. Si nous devions en arriver à ça à cause de lui, pourquoi avait-il sauvé ma vie alors ? Je repris ma marche, le visage torturé. Je ne tentais même pas de le cacher. Au loin, j'aperçus Neville qui grouillait dans tous les sens, à la recherche de cet objet. Je le rejoins, posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Je te promets que nous le retrouverons. »

Cette quête s'en suivit durant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre garçon comprenne qu'il l'avait laissé dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. J'eus un soupir furieux, mais je ne lui en voulus plus tout de suite après, comment pouvait-on nourrir de la haine envers lui ? Il était si gentil… C'est sur cette pensée joyeuse et d'autres plus sordides que je pris place dans le wagon, vide, essayant de garder contenance. Mon regard trahissait tout le calme que je peignais sur mon visage. Si quelqu'un avait eu moindrement l'envie de s'y atteler, il aurait vu dans la prunelle de mes yeux une souffrance aiguë, une envie de m'enfuir, de partir vers le large. Là où jamais l'amour n'existerait.

**&**

Je suis riche, j'ai tous les amis dont je rêve, on m'offre ce que je veux sur un plateau d'argent en prenant soin de lécher la cuillère puis de l'essuyer, pour que je puisse contempler mon reflet indéniablement beau. Je suis revenu d'un voyage en dehors de Londres, prenant soins de m'accrocher aux peu de liens que j'ai avec ma famille. J'ai un manoir entretenu par de pitoyables elfes qui ne savent que faire de leur vie, mais ils plient mes vêtements, j'ai un semblant de respect à leur égard pour cette raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a jaugé lors d'une rencontre de Mangemorts, je crois qu'il me pense à la hauteur si je continue de m'entraîner… Mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, m'a offert une richissime robe de sorcier en soie pour mon anniversaire. J'ai une villa sur le bord de la mer, je compte les galets blancs comme neige lors de mes nuits d'insomnie. En d'autres mots, _je ne sais pas qui je suis._ Qu'est-ce que la vie ? Pourquoi devrait-on s'acharner à croire, alors que bien des gens feront tout pour nous faire oublier. Je ne me suis pas ennuyé de Poudlard, ni de ses occupants… Quel mensonge stupide. Je me laisserai toujours abattre par cette situation, cette légende qui m'a emporté dans ce tourbillons d'événements. Je tentai une fois durant l'été de me confier à un être digne de confiance, dès l'instant où je parlais de transplaner, ils se mettaient tous à rire, me croyant entrain de divaguer. J'accumulais depuis un ressentiment profond et abjecte contre la vie. Était-ce vraiment arrivé ? S'ils s'entêtaient tous à m'en croire incapable, comment aurais-je pu simplement espérer que ce soit vrai ? _Je ne crois plus en rien, de toute manière_. À mes côtés, deux vils Serpentard se disputaient à savoir qui terroriserait les nouveaux cette année… Je hochais la tête, ne les regardant même pas, faisant à semblant de m'intéresser à quiconque. Dans la fenêtre, je crus voir ses yeux. Je crus distinguer ses boucles brunes dispersées par le vent. J'étais fou, fou, fou et fou encore. Personne ne peut transplaner à 11 ans, sottises… J'ai rêvé un an de ma vie, voilà.

&

L'ennui me guette, je ne sais combien de temps je survivrai à cette folie. Dans le wagon, le silence me fait un mal de chien, alors que je suis une personne solitaire de nature. Je soupirai, la tête posée sur ma valise. J'aurais mieux aimé m'assoupir que de continuer ce trajet à observer les fissures dans le plafond, inexistantes cela dit. Je ne cessais de regarder les aiguilles dorées de ma montre, espérant les voir bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Le soleil avait baissé, entraînant avec lui toute éclaircie, seules les lampes nous permettaient de voir autour de nous. J'en profitai pour étudier, soulevant un bouquin de mon sac, m'attendant à des railleries stupides d'ici quelques secondes. Puis, je me rappelai soudain que mes deux amis n'étaient pas là… Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule de toute ma vie. Je fermis les yeux, espérant que cet instant disparaîtrait dès que je les ouvrirais de nouveau. _Une apparition_. Je savais que j'aurais dû partir pour l'hôpital, j'avais une vision à l'instant même. Une sacré belle d'ailleurs. Les cheveux blonds de ce fantôme luisaient sous l'éclairage tamisé du train, ses lèvres ne démontraient aucunes émotions, pas de haine, pas de douleur, rien. J'aurais voulu transpercer son esprit, voir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant, mais rien n'y fit. Ses prunelles restaient énigmatiques. Ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne fîmes un mouvement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dîmes un mot. J'aurais préféré un hurlement de rage que ce silence trahissant une horreur. Il s'apprêtait à parler, je le vis au frémissement secouant sa mâchoire.

« Est-ce que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? »

Il n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre sa phrase, ni d'expliquer sa pensée, mais je savais de quoi il parlait. Je sentis mes mains trembler, ma tête tourner, il n'aurait pas dû s'aventurer sur ce sentier. Je ne sus que faire; mentir pour m'épargner d'autre souffrance ? Lui avouer la vérité avec un goût amer en bouche, sachant qu'il n'agissait plus comme avant ? Je fus impulsive, ne réfléchissant pas une miette.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu me sembles vague.

-Tu sais très bien ce dont je parle, ne fais pas à semblant.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, si tu veux bien cesser de me harceler.

-_Moi, _te harceler ?

-Oui, toi, espèce d'héritier arrogant. Tu n'ose même pas le dire.

-Dire quoi ? »

Je grognai, préférant ne pas le regarder au cas ou l'envie de le défigurer se ferait trop grande.

« On peut jouer à deux à ce jeu, Granger, et puis… Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Non je ne le sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir ! »

Ce visage à l'expression sereine tout d'abord changea vite pour une peur croissante. Soudain, il ne semblait plus si sûr de lui. J'en aurais été satisfaite si l'ancienne Hermione n'avait pas fait surface aussi vite. J'eus mal de le voir ainsi, le visage vide, seulement empreint de questionnements qui le faisaient souffrir.

« Tu me vois, hen ? Dis-moi que je ne suis pas cinglé… »

J'hésitai un instant avant de ne répliquer :

« Oui, je te vois… Drago…

-On fait une belle gang de fous, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'imagine… »

Il resta assis à cet endroit, jusqu'au moment où une secousse fit trembler le wagon de toutes parts. Je jetai un regard au loin, une voiture rouge volante venait de nous frôler, zigzaguant entre les nuages bas du ciel. Les derniers rayons du soleil ne me permirent pas de discerner qui conduisait, mais j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Cette année serait terrible, la prophétie n'avait-elle pas dit que mon ange frôlerait la mort ?

**&**

**À suivre...**


End file.
